El profesor Layton y la ciudad de las sombras
by irenereru
Summary: Esta historia ocurre despues de los hechos en "El profesor Layton 3  el ultimo viaje en el tiempo ". Espero que os guste! ATENCION, POSIBLE SPOILER DE TODOS LOS LAYTON.
1. Chapter 1

Introducción: La misteriosa carta.

"RIIIIIIIING". El despertador sonaba de nuevo a las 7 de la mañana. Cuando fui a ver que día era me di cuenta de una cosa:  
- Vaya…. Ya han pasado 2 meses desde que Luke marcho…  
Me llamo Hershel Layton. Soy profesor de arqueología en Londres. Hace unos meses, un robot gigante destruyo parte de la ciudad, pero por suerte, no paso nada grave. Ahora la ciudad esta en vías de reconstrucción. Desde hace 2 meses estoy solo en mi casa, ya que Flora, decidió volver a Saint Mistere para estar con los suyos. Pero, por suerte, todo cambio cuando llamaron a mi puerta.  
- ¿Eh? ¿Quien puede ser a estas horas? –Dije-  
Fui a abrir la puerta y….  
- ¡Hola, profesor!  
- ¿ Remi?  
Era Remi, mi antigua alumna. La invite a pasar y me explico el motivo de su visita.  
- ¿Una carta para mi? –Dije-  
- Si, y lo más extraño es lo que dice en ella. –Dijo-  
- ¿A ver? ¿Que dice?  
"Hola. Por favor, entrega esta carta a tu antiguo profesor, el señor Layton.  
Me gustaría que, por favor, investigara a una persona. Se llama Alice, i tiene 5 años. Pero no se engañe con su edad, porque lo he comprobado: Tiene la misma capacidad mental que cualquier adulto normal. Ya hace varios años que vive conmigo en una habitación de mi hotel. He escuchado muchos rumores en mi ciudad sobre Alice y me gustaría que comprobara si es verdad ni que sea el que más he escuchado: el de que Alice puede controlar las sombras de la gente. Por favor, investigue el caso. Le estaré esperando en mi ciudad, Sefriont.

Beltran Rose.

- ¿Como? -Dije- ¿Qué puede controlar las sombras?  
- Justamente eso es lo que me llamo más la atención.-Dijo Remi-  
- No creo que ocurra nada por ir a investigar, ¿no, Remi?  
- Pues claro!-Dijo Remi energéticamente-

Al cabo de un rato Remi regreso con su maleta hecha y, junto a mi, cogimos mi coche, el Laytonmovil y nos dirigimos hacia Sefriont.


	2. Chapter 2

Puzle 1: llegada a la ciudad de la oscuridad

Cuando Remi y yo empezamos a ver de lejos la ciudad de Sefriont vimos como una nube negra y espesa cubría toda la ciudad.  
- Parece como si nunca fuera a irse esa nube de encima de Sefriont, ¿verdad profesor?  
- Tienes toda la razón, Remi.  
Al entrar en la ciudad no havia ni una sola persona en la calle. Parecía como si no hubiera ningún ser vivo en toda la ciudad. Cuando llegamos al hotel en donde se encontraba Beltran, la mujer que nos pidió nuestra ayuda, empezó a llover todavía más fuerte.  
- Profesor, espero que haya traído nuestros paraguas…  
- Creo que si los llevo, porque sino estaríamos en un grave problema….  
Al entrar en el hotel no havia nadie en recepción. De pronto, una mujer de mi misma edad apareció de pronto.  
- Disculpen, es que estaba acabando de ordenar una cosa…. ¿Que desean?  
- Hola, soy el profesor Layton. ¿Me puede decir donde esta la señorita Beltran?  
- La tiene delante. Por cierto, esperaba que fuera una persona con más presencia… Pero bueno, ¿quiere comentar el tema del que le hable en la carta?  
- Si, por favor.  
- De acuerdo… Yo no se si Alice de verdad puede controlar las sombras, pero siempre es muy callada y no habla mucho con la gente…  
- Y Alice es su hija?  
- No, no… Me la encontré muerta de hambre en la calle y la recogí. Desde entonces vive aquí, y para pagar su habitación, a veces me hace algún favor, como por ejemplo ir a comprar y cosas por el estilo.  
- Ah…  
- También es cierto que no cae bien a la demás gente de la ciudad y siempre se esta metiendo en problemas.  
- ¿Y como es que no cae bien a la gente de la ciudad? No creo que haga nada grave como para enfadarse con ella, pues tiene 5 años.  
- ¿¡Es que no leyó mi carta? ¡Alice NO es una niña normal y corriente, si quizás es más lista que yo! ¡Por eso mismo quiero que la investigue, para saber más de ella!  
De pronto, la puerta de entrada se abrió haciendo un ruido horrible. Alguien totalmente empapado entro.  
- ¡Bel…tran! ¿Donde se supone… que esta mi paraguas…? ¿No tendría que estar… en mi mochila...?  
Beltran se giro de repente y empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Salió corriendo hacia dentro y volvió con una toalla. Se la entrego a la persona que acababa de entrar y exclamo:  
- ¡Lo… lo siento mucho, Alice! ¡Creí que lo llevabas!  
- ¿Hu? ¿Que ocurre? ¿Porque me tratas tan bien hoy y no como siempre?  
Entonces se percato de la presencia de Remi y yo.  
- ¡Ah, claro! Unos huéspedes, como no… ¿Delante de ellos no puedes ser la autentica Beltran, verdad?  
- ¿Alice, de nuevo con esa historia? Lo siento mucho, pero siempre cuenta la misma mentida a todos los huéspedes de fuera que se hospedan aquí…  
Entonces Alice empezó a acercarse a nosotros muy pensativa. De pronto, se detuvo delante mío y dijo:  
- No se porque, su cara me resulta familiar.  
- ¿De verdad?  
- Pero quizás solo son cosas mías… Creo que va a ser entretenido tenerlo por aquí, señor Layton.  
- Un momento, ¿como sabes mi nombre?  
- Os he estado escuchando todo el rato. ¡Va a ser entretenido tenerlos detrás de mí todo el día!  
Se giro hacia las escaleras y las subió sonriendo, como si una prueba entre ella y yo hubiera empezado y fuera ganando.  
- Si que es rarita la niña…- Dijo Remi -.  
-Que mal… -dijo Beltran- No quería que lo supiera… Ahora les hará la vida imposible…  
Entonces Beltran nos dio unas llaves.  
- Estas son las llaves de la habitación de Alice. Ustedes dormirán con ella.  
- ¡¿Esta de broma? ¡¿Quiere que Alice, el profesor y yo durmamos en la misma habitación?  
-Lo… lo siento mucho, pero todas las demás habitaciones están ocupadas. Es esto, o la calle.  
- Pues vaya… Que mal, ¿no profesor?  
- Como mínimo tendremos bien vigilada a Alice…  
- Es la del 3º-1ª. Por suerte es la más grande que tengo…  
Al entrar en la habitación de Alice, nos encontramos con un perrito.  
- ¡ Rayo, vuelve aquí, no molestes a nuestros invitados!  
Cuando escucho a Alice, automáticamente se aparto de nosotros y se dirigió hacia ella.  
-Espero que se sientan a gusto en mi habitación. Y también espero que logren desvelar la autentica verdad.


	3. Chapter 3

Puzle 2: empieza la investigación

Al dejar las maletas en la habitación de Alice, Remi y yo decidimos empezar la investigación. Por suerte paro de llover y la gente empezó a salir de sus casas. Cuando llegamos a una plaza que no estaba muy lejos del hotel nos encontramos con un montón de gente agrupada. Parecían preocupados por algo…  
- Profesor, vamos a ver que ocurre. Disculpe, ¿nos puede decir que sucede?  
- Hay un niño en el suelo inconsciente y no despierta. Estamos intentando reanimarle, pero es inútil…  
- ¿Y saben quien es?  
- No es de por aquí. Seguramente esta de viaje y le debe ocurrir algo.  
- Vamos a ver.  
Nos acercamos a la muchedumbre y al fin supimos quien era el niño inconsciente.  
- ¡¿LUKE?  
Al gritar su nombre despertó.  
- ¿Eh? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?  
- Luke, ¿estas bien?  
- Si, creo que si, profesor… ¿Eh? ¡¿Profesor? Pero, ¡¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?  
- Eso mismo debería preguntarte, Luke. ¿Qué haces en Sefriont?  
- Me… secuestraron.  
- ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Te secuestraron? ¡¿Cuándo?  
- Poco después de mudarme con mis padres. Por suerte conseguí escapar. Querían usarme para probar venenos nuevos conmigo o no se que.  
- ¡¿Veneno? Luke, ¿sabes como se llamaba quien te secuestro?  
- Si, creo... Creo que se llamaba Beltran.  
- Profesor, podría ser que…  
- No lo se, Remi. Pero quizás puede ser ella.  
- ¿Eh? ¿De que estáis hablando?  
- Luego te lo explico. Por ahora será mejor que te quedes con nosotros, Luke. Por cierto, ¿tus padres no estarán preocupados por ti?  
- No lo creo. Me internaron en un colegio.  
- Así que no tienen ni idea de que estas aquí.  
- Exacto. Pero igualmente no tengo ganas de volver.  
- Y eso, ¿porque?  
- No me gusta tener siempre la misma rutina. Es muy aburrido. Era mucho más divertido cuando estaba con vosotros y vivíamos aventuras.  
- Tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí parados. Lo mejor será que empecemos a investigar, ¿no profesor?  
- Si, tienes razón Remi. Debemos descubrir alguna cosa sobre Alice.  
- ¿Alice? ¿Quién es?  
- Ah, es verdad, pues (…).  
- Vaya, que extraño resulta todo, ¿no?  
- Disculpad, ¿que estáis hablando de Alice?  
Una señora mayor de 80 años se puso delante nuestro.  
- Si, ¿que la conoce?  
- ¡Claro que la conozco! Es una niñita encantadora.  
- ¿De verdad? ¿Cuéntenos, de que conoce a Alice?  
- A veces viene a mi casa a hacerme compañía y me ayuda con algunas cosas que no puedo hacer… Es muy amable conmigo y espero que su aspecto les haya hecho pensar que es mala persona.  
- ¿Y todo eso de que puede controlar las sombras es cierto?  
- Claro que no. Eso se lo invento el pueblo. Igualmente, Alice seria totalmente incapaz de matar a nadie. Ella es así porque ha sufrido mucho…  
- ¿Que ha sufrido mucho? ¿Qué quiere decir?  
- Es esa Beltran y los rumores que inventa y escampa por el pueblo… Ui, ¡pero que tarde se ha hecho! Lo siento mucho, tengo que irme. Adiós.  
- Hmm…  
- ¿Que ocurre, profesor?  
- Si lo que ha dicho esa señora era cierto, creo que todo ha sido cosa de Beltran.  
- Pero profesor, cuesta de creer bastante esa faceta de Alice que nos ha descrito. ¿Y si era otra persona?  
- No lo creo. Pero tenemos que hablar con ella para aclararlo.  
Entonces fuimos de camino al hotel de nuevo.  
- Profesor, la primera vez que vio a Alice estaba muy pensativo. ¿Ocurre algo?  
- No, solo es que… Se parece a alguien que conocí hace tiempo…


	4. Chapter 4

Puzle 3: Recordando...

- ¿A alguien que conoció? ¿A quien?  
- Ya hace mucho de eso, no importa.  
- ¡Vamos, profesor, cuéntenos algo sobre su pasado!  
- Bueno, de acuerdo… Pero no me hace mucha gracia… Ya sabéis que mis padres murieron poco después de nacer yo. Pues, en realidad, nunca estuve solo.  
- ¿A no? ¿Y quien lo cuidaba, profesor?  
- No os lo dije, pero yo tuve una hermana.  
- ¿COMO? ¿TUVO UNA HERMANA?  
- Pues si. Pero no me gusta hablar de Alice.  
- ¿Y que tiene que ver Alice con su historia?  
- Ah, no, Alice era mi hermana…  
- Ah, que se llamaba Alice, ¿y que a sido de ella?

- ¿Profesor?  
- Mi hermana siempre estaba enferma y apenas podía salir de casa.  
(Empieza flashback…)  
- ¡Alice, ya estoy aquí!  
- ¡Hola Hershel! ¿Cómo ha ido el día?  
- Bastante bien. ¿Y tú como estas?  
- Mejor, gracias.  
(Pausa en el flashback)  
- Todo parecía que iba bien, hasta que…  
- ¿Hasta que?  
(Volvemos al flashback)  
- ¡Alice, ya he llegado! ¿Hu? Que raro, no responde…  
Entonces entre en su habitación.  
- ¿Alice? ¡Ah, claro, si esta durmiendo! Eh, Alice, despierta.  
No respondía…  
(Pausa en el flashback)  
- Alice había muerto.  
- ¡OH, NO!  
- Alice no me contó que lo que tenía era una enfermedad terminal.  
- Y… ¿Que ocurrió luego?  
- Estuve muy traumatizado… Mis compañeros de colegio a veces me intentaban animar, pero no era suficiente…  
- Y eso, ¿cuando ocurrió?  
- Cuando tenia… 5 años…  
- ¡¿Tan pequeño?  
- Sorprendente… Nunca pensé que tenia un pasado tan horrible, profesor… Y luego me quejo del mío… Siento tener que haberle obligado a recordarlo…  
- Yo también lo siento, profesor…  
- Vamos, no os pongáis así… Volvamos al hotel y hablemos con Alice sobre lo que hemos venido a investigar, ¿de acuerdo?  
- De acuerdo…  
Me adelante a Luke y Remi y escuche un poco su conversación.  
- Pobre profesor. ¿Has visto su cara cuando nos hablaba de su hermana?  
- Si… Parecía que estuviera a punto de llorar… Seguro que se avenían muy bien…  
Estaba intentando olvidar esos últimos minutos, pero se me estaba haciendo imposible dejar de pensar en mi hermana…


	5. Chapter 5

Puzle 4: Primer enfrentamiento Alice-Beltran

Al llegar al hotel escuchamos desde fuera gritos.  
- ¿Qué debe de estar ocurriendo ahí dentro?  
- No lo se, pero parece que Alice y Beltran se están peleando.  
(Detrás de la puerta…)  
- ¡Como que lo has echado!  
- Como lo has oído… Ese perro solo me traía problemas…  
- ¡Y a ti quien te manda echarlo, eh!  
- Recuerda que si estas aquí es gracias a mi. Si no te hubiera encontrado aquel día, ahora seguro que estarías muerta.  
- Grrr…  
- Ah, y por cierto, ni se te ocurra intentar huir, o sino, te ocurrirá exactamente lo mismo que a el.

(En el otro lado de la puerta…)  
- Profesor, ¿a que cree que se refiere con eso de "el"? No se porque, esto me da mala espina…  
- Lo mejor será que entremos contra antes mejor, o sino, puede que esas dos acaben a golpes.  
- Tienes razón, Remi.  
Entonces entramos dentro y Beltran se quedo inmóvil.  
- H-hola… ¿Ya están de vuelta?  
- Si, hemos venido a deshacer las maletas.  
Entonces Beltran se fijo en Luke.  
- ¿Y este niñito tan mono?  
- También viene conmigo y Remi.  
- Pues tenemos un problema…  
- ¿Cual?  
- Que yo solo contaba con que vendrían dos personas, no tres. Ahora alguien tendrá que dormir en la misma cama que Alice…Los demás estarán en una habitación que me acaba de quedar libre.  
- ¡¿ QUEEEEEEE? ¡Beltran, ni se te ocurra!  
- Lo siento, Alice, pero así son las cosas…  
- Grrr… Vaya día que llevo hoy…  
Alice marcho escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.  
- ¡Que mal humor que tiene! Profesor, olvídese de que sea yo quien duerma con ella.  
- Igualmente. Si lo tendría que hacer, no podría dormir en toda la noche.  
- V-vamos, no os pongáis así, que yo tampoco puedo dormir con ella…  
- ¿Y porque no?  
-P-pues p-porque…  
- Votos a favor de que el profesor duerma con Alice.  
Luke y Remi alzaron sus brazos.  
- ¡Ganamos por mayoría absoluta!  
- Que remedio…  
Al llegar delante de la habitación de Alice, Remi y Luke entraron en su habitación con una gran sonrisa. Yo, en cambio, no sabía si entrar o quedarme fuera. Mientras estaba fuera pensando que hacer, llego el perro de Alice.  
- ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces tú aquí, perrito?  
Entonces Alice salio de golpe de la habitación y al ver al perro se puso muy contenta.  
- ¡Rayo, has vuelto! ¡Menos mal que te enseñe el camino de vuelta!  
Entonces apareció Beltran.  
- ¡Que hace el chucho de nuevo aquí! ¡Creí que lo havia echado!  
- Mi perro sabe volver, contra mas que lo eches, volverá conmigo.  
Beltran se fue enfadada.  
- ¿Y tu que haces aquí?  
- Me ha tocado dormir contigo…  
- ¡Menos mal!  
- ¿Eh?  
- ¡Me ha tocado el listillo con sombrero!  
- ¿Listillo?  
Entonces los 3 entramos en la habitación y nos acostamos. Alice no paraba de mirarme fijamente.  
- Sobre todo, ni se le ocurra tocarme, ¿queda cla-ro?  
- S-si, tranquila…  
- Pues eso. Buenas noches.  
- B-buenas noches, Alice.


	6. Chapter 6

Puzle 5: Entramos en las misteriosas ruinas

"RIIIIIING". De nuevo, el despertador. Con los ojos cerrados lo buscaba para pararlo, pero en vez de eso, Alice recibió un buen golpe por mi culpa.  
- ¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACE! ¡MI CARA NO ES EL DEPERTADOR!  
- ¡L-LO SIENTO, ALICE!  
Entonces Alice paro el despertador y miro la hora.  
- ¡AAAAAAH! ¡MALDITA BELTRAN, ME HA VUELTO A CANVIAR LA HORA Y SOLO TENGO 5 MINUTOS!  
- ¿Que ocurre? ¿Haces algo especial los domingos?  
- ¡NO, PORQUE LO DICE!  
- Porque hoy es domingo…  
- ¿Como?  
- Que hoy es…  
- Ya lo he oído… Seré burra… Y yo corriendo como una tonta…  
De pronto, Beltran entro de golpe.  
- ¡¿ALICE, SE PUEDE SABER QUE ERAN TODOS ESOS GRITOS?  
- ¡CONTIGO QUERIA YO HABLAR! ¡QUIEN TE MANDA CANVIAR DE HORA MI DESPERTADOR!  
- Disculpad…  
- ¡NO SE META!  
- Es que todos los huéspedes están mirando a ver que ocurre…  
- D-disculpen a Alice, es que es muy chillona…  
- ¿¡COMO! ¡BELTRAN, ME VAS A OIR!  
- Y encima lo he empezado todo yo…  
Cuando todos se calmaron, Alice se fue.  
- Como ha pasado la noche, ¿profesor?  
- A las 2 he podido dormirme… Alice no paraba de mirarme hasta que se canso y se durmió…  
- Me lo veía venir…  
- Disculpen…  
- ¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?  
- Me gustaría hablar con ustedes sobre lo que han venido a investigar.  
- Claro, cualquier información es útil.  
- Vayan a investigar las ruinas.  
- ¿Ruinas?  
- Encontré a Alice delante de unas ruinas a las afueras de la ciudad. Creo que ahí podrán encontrar alguna pista. O eso creo…  
- Gracias por la información, iremos ahora mismo.  
Entonces salimos del hotel.  
- ¿Donde deben estar?  
- Ha dicho que estaban hacia el sur, ¿no?  
- ¡Pues vamos!  
Al llegar…  
- ¡Guau, esto es inmenso, profesor!  
- Vamos, entremos.  
El interior de ese lugar estaba muy bien cuidado. Entonces llegamos a una gran sala. En el centro havia una especie de cubo con cosas escritas con letras misteriosas.  
- ¿Que es lo que debe poner aquí, profesor?  
- Luke, piensa un poco, hay muchas formas de interpretar esto, como quieres que el profesor sepa que pone.  
- Creo que puedo intentar leerlo.  
- ¡¿De verdad?  
- ¡Lo ves, Remi, no hay nada imposible para el profesor!  
- ¡¿Como?  
- ¿Que ocurre, profesor?  
- ¿P-porque mi nombre esta aquí gravado?  
- ¡¿QUEEEE?  
- Profesor, ¿esta seguro?  
- Segurísimo. Aquí pone: "Solo una persona podrá desvelar este misterio. Y será Hershel Layton."  
- ¿Y pone algo mas?  
- No, todo lo demás se ha desgastado con el paso del tiempo.  
- Pues vaya…  
- Vamos a investigar un poco más por aquí y volvamos a la ciudad.  
- ¡De acuerdo!  
Seguimos investigando durante un rato más, pero no logramos encontrar nada. Al salir…  
- Vaya, pues al final no hemos encontrado nada… Si que es difícil encontrar pistas en este caso…  
- Quizás si preguntamos a la gente de la ciudad podemos descubrir algo…  
- A saber…  
- Ugh…  
- Profesor, ¿se encuentra bien?  
- S-si, no os preocupéis…  
Entonces me desmaye.  
- ¡PROFESOR!  
- ¡Remi, no despierta!  
- ¡Llevémoslo al hotel!  
Hasta que no pasaron 6 horas no desperté.


	7. Chapter 7

Puzle 6: Los 6 Laytons

Cuando desperté, Luke, Remi y yo decidimos ir a investigar por el centro de la ciudad.  
- Profesor, ¿esta seguro de que se encuentra bien? Se le ve un poco desanimado…  
- Tranquilo, Luke, estoy bien.  
- ¿De verdad? Porque antes nos ha dado un susto de muerte…  
- Que si, tranquilos…  
- Hmm…  
- ¿Y alguien ya ha pensado por donde empezar? ¡Esto esta lleno de gente!  
- Lo mejor será que nos separemos.  
- Buena idea, Remi. Yo iré por la izquierda, Remi por el centro y tu, Luke, por la derecha, ¿de acuerdo?  
- Como quiera, profesor.  
Entonces nos separamos, pero mi camino no llego muy lejos. Al pasar por el lado de un callejón oscuro, alguien me golpeo la cabeza y quede inconsciente. Al despertar, estaba dentro de una sala que parecía de interrogatorios. Alguien entro, pero no lo podía ver bien a causa del golpe.  
- Parece que ya has despertado, numero 0.  
- ¿Como? ¡Quien es usted!  
- Vamos, tranquilízate, que tú y yo ya nos conocemos.  
- ¡No es cierto, yo no se quien es y que quiere de mi!  
- ¿Como quieres que me confunda conmigo mismo?  
- No entiendo, ¿que quiere decir?  
- ¿No es evidente?  
Entonces recupere la visión.  
- Yo… Soy tu.  
Delante de mí había una persona exactamente igual que yo, lo único que cambiaba era el color de nuestro vestuario.  
- ¿C-como? E-esto es imposible.  
- Claro que es posible, ¿que no me ves?  
- P-pero, ¡si eres idéntico a mi!  
- Claro, las almas se han de parecer a sus amos…  
- Quieres decir, ¿que tu eres mi alma?  
- Bueno, no exactamente… Soy una parte…  
- ¿Como? ¿Hay mas como tu?  
- 5 mas a parte de mi…  
- ¡¿6?  
- Si, y si no te das prisa en capturarnos, morirás.  
- ¡¿QUEEEE? PERO, ¡¿COMO VOY A ENCONTRAROS? ¿Y QUE ES ESO DE QUE OS TENGO QUE CAPTURAR?  
-Tranquilízate un poco, por favor… Te lo voy a explicar. Fuiste un burro al entrar en unas ruinas antiguas cerca de aquí, porque ese lugar hace que la gente pierda su alma.  
- ¡Entonces Luke y Remi también están en peligro!  
- Solo afecta a las personas fuertes como tú…  
- Has dicho que hay 6 partes de mi alma. ¿Como son?  
- Somos tus diferentes personalidades, cada uno con algo que nos hace diferentes de ti, y no me refiero a la ropa… Estoy yo, 1, que soy tu parte malvada.  
- ¿Tengo parte malvada?  
- ¡Claro que si, todo el mundo tiene una! Luego, 4, el que siempre esta triste, siempre ve las cosas horribles y se pasa el día quejándose… Sinceramente, es-un-pe-sa-do… Entonces esta el superenergetico,3, que siempre esta animado y haciendo deporte, no hay quien lo pare. Luego esta… ejem…5, el "pervertido"…  
- ¡¿PERVERTIDO?  
- Exacto… Mujer guapa que ve, mujer que intenta… ejem… ya lo pillas, ¿no?  
- Que horrible, no puedo imaginarme así…  
- Y por ultimo, esta 2, el bueno. Es la persona más amable que puedas conocer… Me pone enfermo… Bueno, y ya esta.  
- Falta uno.  
- Ese no hace falta que lo conozcas.  
- ¿Porque no? Me juego la vida en ello.  
- Si lo haces, no podrás volver atrás y ocurrirá la misma tragedia que la ultima vez…  
- ¿T-tragedia? ¿Que tragedia?  
- Es cierto, te borraron tus recuerdos originales y los cambiaron por otros…  
- ¿QUEEE?  
- ¡Oh, no! ¡He hablado mas de la cuenta, los demás me van a matar!  
- Espera, antes de que te vayas, ¿como puedo capturaros?  
- Solo tienes que tocarnos.  
- ¿Solo?  
- ¡Adiós, hasta otra!  
Se fue.  
- Que extraño resulta todo esto, pero tengo el presentimiento de que todo era cierto…


	8. Chapter 8

Puzle 7: Ladrón al acecho Con todo lo que havia ocurrido y encima sin seguir adelante con la investigación, Remi, Luke y yo decidimos alargar el tiempo de investigación, ya que quizás por la noche encontraríamos alguna pista. Pero al final, nos dieron casi las 12 de la noche y todavía sin pistas. De pronto, pasamos por delante de un museo que estaba rodeado por una multitud de gente. Como que no sabíamos que ocurría decidimos preguntar a la gente. - Disculpe, ¿que ocurre aquí? - ¿Como? ¿No lo saben? - No, ¿que es toda esta expectación? - "El" esta a punto de atracar este museo. La policía nos ha pedido que rodeáramos el museo para tenerlo acorralado. - ¿Quien es "el"? De pronto, la gran pantalla que ocupaba toda una pared del gran museo se encendió. Toda la gente presente empezó a ponerse nerviosa y lo único que se podía escuchar eran murmuros. Entonces, en la pantalla apareció mi doble "malvado". - Lo siento mucho, pero esto me lo quedo yo. En su mano derecha sostenía una joya que parecía tener un valor incalculable. - Y ahora, si me disculpan, tengo otros asuntos que atender. La pantalla se apago, y el rompió una de las ventanas y salto de ella, aterrizando suavemente en el suelo, justo delante mío. - Parece que nos volvemos a encontrar. - No pensé que tardarías tan poco en aparecer, pero ahora que tengo ocasión, pienso capturarte. - Inténtalo. De su chaqueta saco dos espadas, y una me la dio a mi. - ¿Se te da bien jugar con espadas? - Bastante. - Pues demuéstramelo. En apenas un segundo empezamos a luchar. El era tan bueno como yo, o incluso más, porque en un momento de despiste, logro hacerme un corte en la cara, pero lo más sorprendente fue que ese corte apareció también en su cara. Entonces, sin pensarlo dos veces, me abalancé sobre el y conseguí agarrarlo del brazo. Entonces, su cuerpo empezó a desaparecer. - ¿Q-que esta ocurriendo? - ¡NO, SUELTAME, NO QUIERO VOLVER AHÍ! - Volver… ¿A donde? - ¡Dentro de tu cuerpo, donde sino! - ¿Pero porque no quieres entrar? - ¡Ese lugar es horrible! ¡Lo único que haces es herirnos a mí y a los demás y nunca has pensado en curarnos! ¡Siempre tienes que guardarte tú solo tu dolor y a nosotros nos afecta! - … No se porque, lo solté. - Y ahora, ¿porque me sueltas? Ah, ya lo se. Ahora que no tengo fuerza, porque casi toda ya la has absorbido quieres acabar conmigo de un solo golpe, ¿verdad? - No. Yo no soy como tu. Nunca haría eso. - ¿Pues entonces? - ¿Tan horrible es mi alma? - Igualmente no se puede esperar nada agradable, después de todo lo que has sufrido… Entonces me dio la mano y empezó a desaparecer de nuevo. - Que remedio, me has hecho pena, y si tú te mueres, yo también me moriré, así que no tengo más remedio que volver… - Pero… ¿No dijiste que no te gustaba estar ahí? - No desperdicies esta oportunidad, burro. Así ya te faltara menos para estar bien. Pero como no me trates bien, te juro que desde dentro te daré una buena paliza, ¿de acuerdo? - Si. Entonces desapareció de golpe y note como havia recuperado fuerzas. - Profesor, ¿se encuentra bien? - Si, estoy bien. - ¿Se puede saber que acaba de ocurrir? - Eso ahora no importa, lo que importa es que estamos bien. Entonces un policía se acerco a nosotros. - A ver, ¿donde esta la joya? Entonces mire en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y ahí estaba la joya junto con una nota que decía: "Yo que tu me la quedaba, pero como se que no me vas a hacer caso, haz lo que tu quieras… Ahora el problema es solo tuyo." Como no era mía, devolví la joya y todo volvió a la normalidad. (En un callejón oscuro…) - ¿Creéis que nos conseguirá coger? - Espero que no. - Espero que si. - Odio las cucharas… - Pues si que estamos buenos… 3 y 2 siguen haciendo lo que ellos creen, a 4 ahora le ha dado por odiar las cucharas, y 6 sigue "desconectado". En cuanto a mi, espero que 0 consiga desvelar la autentica verdad… 


	9. Chapter 9

Puzle 9: ¿No hay pistas? Al empezar el dia, decidimos que hacer y a donde ir. - Profesor, creo que deberíamos volver a hablar con la gente de la ciudad. ¡Es imposible que nadie haya visto nada! - A no ser que Alice este diciendo la verdad y Beltran una mentida, Luke. - Pero Remi, realmente cualquier cosa podría ser, pero sin pruebas, no podemos determinar nada claro. - ¿Realmente os dedicáis a hacer solo esto cuando investigáis? Que aburrimiento, ¿no? Se empezó a notar un silencio muy tenso en la sala a causa del comentario innecesario de Descole. - Lo mejor será que te estés callado o si no, vamos a pedir que te vuelvan a meter en la cárcel. Y ni se te ocurra volver a decir nada. ¡Y cuando es nada es NADA! - Vale, vale… Ya ha quedado claro… - ¿Profesor, i si… - …Espiamos a la niña esa mientras esta en el colegio? - ¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS! - Remi, calmate, por una vez Descole ha tenido una buena idea. - ¡Si incluso es mejor que la mía! - Vaaaaleee… Haremos caso a Descole… Nos dirigimos hasta el colegio en donde estudiaba Alice, y nos fue de perlas. En ese momento, Alice tenia clase de gimnasia y estaban fuera, así que fue bastante fácil ver que hacia. - Parece que es como los demás… - Lo único es que ella no tiene compañero de clase. - Y la profesora no parece que quiera darle uno… Silencio… - ¡Eh, parece que van a hacer dos equipos! - No escogen a Alice… - Ahora solo queda Alice y otra persona… - Parece que el equipo que tiene a Alice no le gusta mucho que ella este allí… - Parece como si el capitán del equipo estuviera amenazando a Alice. - Han empezado a jugar. - Pero nadie le pasa la pelota a Alice… - Es mas, ella intenta cojerla y nadie le deja… - Esto me recuerda a… - ¿Un puzle, profesor? - No… Entonces todos me miraron con cara rara… - Que raro es esto… - Es la primera vez que escucho esta frase sin "puzle" al final. ¡Y encima viniendo del profesor! - ¿Y a que le recuerda? - Ah, no creo que os interese… Es sobre mi pasado… - ¿Cotilleos, eh? Vamos, cuenta, que me tienes intrigado… - ¡No, estamos en medio de la investigación! - Vamos, profesor… - ¡No! - ¡Eh, mirad eso! - ¿Que ocurre? - Parece que Alice ha conseguido hacerse con la pelota. - No me lo puedo creer… - Ha marcado… ¿Verdad? - ¿Como lo ha hecho? Tenía más de 5 o 6 personas encima. - Parece que a pesar de todo nadie esta contento con que Alice haya marcado… - Ni la profesora… - ¡Eh, mirad! ¡Han empezado a pegarla! - ¿¡Como es que la profesora no hace nada! - Pobre niña… Hasta a mi me da pena… - ¡Esto es denunciable! ¡Como se atreven a hacerle eso a la pobre Alice! ¡Si no ha hecho nada malo! - Hmm… - ¿Que ocurre, Layton? - … Nada… Entonces el timbre del colegio sonó y todos fueron a cambiarse, excepto Alice, que estaba tirada en el suelo por la brutal paliza que acababa de recibir. Entonces sus compañeros volvieron y siguieron pegando a Alice. - Profesor, esto es horrible… ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! - Lo mejor será volver al hotel, ¿no os parece? - ¡Pero profesor, están pegando a Alice! ¡Ni lo reconozco así! - Luke, si aparecemos de pronto allí delante, lo más probable es que esos niños cuenten lo que hemos hecho a sus padres, y lo más probable es que no nos quieran dar ni una pista. - Es cierto, pero… - Cuando Alice llegue al hotel la curaremos. Es lo único que podemos hacer. - Si, pero… - Vamos Luke… - … De acuerdo, profesor… - ¿Realmente creéis que conseguirá llegar viva? - Eso espero… Al rato de llegar al hotel, apareció Alice con un montón de heridas y 3 o 4 dientes en la mano. - ¡Alice! - ¿¡Pero, como has conseguido llegar hasta aquí por tu propio pie! - ¿Eh? - ¡Te hemos visto en el patio de tu colegio y ha sido horrible cuando todos han empezado a pegarte! - ¿Como es que me habéis visto? ¿Me estabais espiando? - ¡C-claro que no! - Se os ve el plumero, es difícil engañarme. - Es que… - Lo primero es curarte estas heridas antes de que se infecten. - ¡No necesito vuestra compasión! - No es por compasión, lo único que queremos es ayudarte. - Yo no. -¡Cállate Descole! ¡Ahora no es momento de pelearos! - Hmp… Que remedio, tendré que aguantarme… Cuando acabamos de curarle las heridas, se despidió de nosotros y se fue porque no quería que la gente supiera que la habíamos ayudado. Este caso cada vez me resulta mas extraño, pero la mayoría de los casos a los que me he enfrentado eran así de extraños. 


	10. Chapter 10

Puzle 9: ¿No hay pistas? Al empezar el dia, decidimos que hacer y a donde ir. - Profesor, creo que deberíamos volver a hablar con la gente de la ciudad. ¡Es imposible que nadie haya visto nada! - A no ser que Alice este diciendo la verdad y Beltran una mentida, Luke. - Pero Remi, realmente cualquier cosa podría ser, pero sin pruebas, no podemos determinar nada claro. - ¿Realmente os dedicáis a hacer solo esto cuando investigáis? Que aburrimiento, ¿no? Se empezó a notar un silencio muy tenso en la sala a causa del comentario innecesario de Descole. - Lo mejor será que te estés callado o si no, vamos a pedir que te vuelvan a meter en la cárcel. Y ni se te ocurra volver a decir nada. ¡Y cuando es nada es NADA! - Vale, vale… Ya ha quedado claro… - ¿Profesor, i si… - …Espiamos a la niña esa mientras esta en el colegio? - ¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS! - Remi, calmate, por una vez Descole ha tenido una buena idea. - ¡Si incluso es mejor que la mía! - Vaaaaleee… Haremos caso a Descole… Nos dirigimos hasta el colegio en donde estudiaba Alice, y nos fue de perlas. En ese momento, Alice tenia clase de gimnasia y estaban fuera, así que fue bastante fácil ver que hacia. - Parece que es como los demás… - Lo único es que ella no tiene compañero de clase. - Y la profesora no parece que quiera darle uno… Silencio… - ¡Eh, parece que van a hacer dos equipos! - No escogen a Alice… - Ahora solo queda Alice y otra persona… - Parece que el equipo que tiene a Alice no le gusta mucho que ella este allí… - Parece como si el capitán del equipo estuviera amenazando a Alice. - Han empezado a jugar. - Pero nadie le pasa la pelota a Alice… - Es mas, ella intenta cojerla y nadie le deja… - Esto me recuerda a… - ¿Un puzle, profesor? - No… Entonces todos me miraron con cara rara… - Que raro es esto… - Es la primera vez que escucho esta frase sin "puzle" al final. ¡Y encima viniendo del profesor! - ¿Y a que le recuerda? - Ah, no creo que os interese… Es sobre mi pasado… - ¿Cotilleos, eh? Vamos, cuenta, que me tienes intrigado… - ¡No, estamos en medio de la investigación! - Vamos, profesor… - ¡No! - ¡Eh, mirad eso! - ¿Que ocurre? - Parece que Alice ha conseguido hacerse con la pelota. - No me lo puedo creer… - Ha marcado… ¿Verdad? - ¿Como lo ha hecho? Tenía más de 5 o 6 personas encima. - Parece que a pesar de todo nadie esta contento con que Alice haya marcado… - Ni la profesora… - ¡Eh, mirad! ¡Han empezado a pegarla! - ¿¡Como es que la profesora no hace nada! - Pobre niña… Hasta a mi me da pena… - ¡Esto es denunciable! ¡Como se atreven a hacerle eso a la pobre Alice! ¡Si no ha hecho nada malo! - Hmm… - ¿Que ocurre, Layton? - … Nada… Entonces el timbre del colegio sonó y todos fueron a cambiarse, excepto Alice, que estaba tirada en el suelo por la brutal paliza que acababa de recibir. Entonces sus compañeros volvieron y siguieron pegando a Alice. - Profesor, esto es horrible… ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! - Lo mejor será volver al hotel, ¿no os parece? - ¡Pero profesor, están pegando a Alice! ¡Ni lo reconozco así! - Luke, si aparecemos de pronto allí delante, lo más probable es que esos niños cuenten lo que hemos hecho a sus padres, y lo más probable es que no nos quieran dar ni una pista. - Es cierto, pero… - Cuando Alice llegue al hotel la curaremos. Es lo único que podemos hacer. - Si, pero… - Vamos Luke… - … De acuerdo, profesor… - ¿Realmente creéis que conseguirá llegar viva? - Eso espero… Al rato de llegar al hotel, apareció Alice con un montón de heridas y 3 o 4 dientes en la mano. - ¡Alice! - ¿¡Pero, como has conseguido llegar hasta aquí por tu propio pie! - ¿Eh? - ¡Te hemos visto en el patio de tu colegio y ha sido horrible cuando todos han empezado a pegarte! - ¿Como es que me habéis visto? ¿Me estabais espiando? - ¡C-claro que no! - Se os ve el plumero, es difícil engañarme. - Es que… - Lo primero es curarte estas heridas antes de que se infecten. - ¡No necesito vuestra compasión! - No es por compasión, lo único que queremos es ayudarte. - Yo no. -¡Cállate Descole! ¡Ahora no es momento de pelearos! - Hmp… Que remedio, tendré que aguantarme… Cuando acabamos de curarle las heridas, se despidió de nosotros y se fue porque no quería que la gente supiera que la habíamos ayudado. Este caso cada vez me resulta mas extraño, pero la mayoría de los casos a los que me he enfrentado eran así de extraños. 


	11. Chapter 11

Puzle 10: El cementerio sin tumbas - De nuevo en un punto muerto… ¿Que vamos a hacer, profesor? - Sinceramente, no lo se Remi… - Pues lo llevamos claro si queremos acabar rápido con esto… - Pues si… Otra vez estábamos los 4 reunidos pensando que hacer. Entonces alguien llamo a la puerta. - Soy el cartero. Traigo una carta para un tal profesor Layton. - ¿Para mi? - A ver que pone profesor. "Te espero esta noche en el cementerio de Sefriont. Y seria recomendable que no trajeras a nadie importante contigo, porque pueden correr un grave peligro." - Q-que miedo, profesor… - Lo mejor será que vayamos con usted, profesor. - ¿Pero y si lo que dice la carta es cierto? - Tranquilo, profesor, que para algo soy cinturón negro de karate. Entonces Remi empezó a hacer unas técnicas de karate y, sin querer, golpeo a Descole. - ¡ SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES! ¡ ESTA VEZ NO HE HECHO NADA! - Ups… P-perdona, Descole… Al equiparnos bien, fuimos hacia el cementerio de Sefriont. Al llegar allí, una niebla espesa empezó a cubrir el lugar y en cuestión de segundos no podíamos vernos ni a nosotros mismos. - ¿¡P-profesor, donde esta! - ¡Aquí! - ¡¿Y donde es aquí? - ¡AII! - ¿¡Remi, estas bien! - ¡Si, he caído sobre un montón de hojas! - ¡QUE SOY YO! - P-perdona de nuevo, Descole… Entonces conseguimos encontrarnos y empezamos a andar. - ¿Eh, no hay algo raro aquí? - ¿A que te refieres, Descole? - ¿No estamos en un cementerio? Entonces, ¿como es que aun no hemos chocado contra nada? - ¿Que quieres decir? - En este cementerio no hay tumbas. Entonces empezamos a escuchar chillidos. - ¡AAAAAH! ¡PROFESOR, TENGO MIEDO! - T-tranquilo Luke, s-seguro que no era nada. Entonces la niebla empezó a desaparecer y delante nuestro había un ejercito de… - ¡ZOMBIES! - ¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBE! - ¡REALMENTE ESTO DA MIEDO! - ¡RAPIDO, TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ! - ¡NO IRAS A NINGUNA PARTE 0! - ¿¡COMO! ¡N-NO PUEDE SER! Una persona idéntica a mi pero con la ropa rasgada apareció delante de nosotros. - ¿Q-QUE ES ESTO? ¿2 LAYTONS? - Es cierto, Descole todavía no lo sabe… - ¿Saber el que? - Ya te lo contaremos… Entonces, sin que me diera cuenta, los zombies capturaron a Luke, Remi y Descole y de pronto desaparecieron. - Si quieres rescatarlos, tendrás que ir a buscarlos a las ruinas. Entonces antes de que se fuera, conseguí cogerlo. - Jeje… Yo ya contaba con esto. 5 esta ahora con ellos. - ¿QUE? Entonces volvió dentro de mi cuerpo. - ¡MALDITA SEA! ¿QUE VOY A HACER AHORA? - Yo puedo ayudarte. Entonces apareció una persona igual que yo cuando tenía 20 años, todo vestido de rojo. - ¿De verdad vas a ayudarme? - Claro, pero con la condición de que pueda estar libre de mientras. - De acuerdo. - Bien, pues ven conmigo, te llevare a mi casa. - A… ¿Tu casa? ¿Tienes casa propia? - Claro que si, incluso tengo familia. - ¿Q-que? ¿T-tienes familia? - Si, y ellas también son partes de almas. - ¿D-de verdad? - Claro, vamos. 


	12. Chapter 12

Puzle 11: Preparando el ataque - Ya hemos llegado. A las afueras de Sefriont se encontraba una pequeña casa muy parecida a la mía en Londres. Entonces, yo y numero 2 entramos dentro. - ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa? - Parece que no hay nadie… - Deben de haber salido a dar un paseo… Al cabo de un rato de estar allí… - ¿¡Pretenden dormirme eternamente! - Exacto. Lo único que quieren es ser libres por una vez. Y si tu mueres, nosotros también. Por lo tanto, han hecho este plan solo para dormirte y así, poder ser libres. - No puedo caer dormido para siempre, y tampoco puedo abandonar a Luke, Remi y Descole… ¿Que puedo hacer? - No puedes aparecer ahí de repente, porque 3 acabaría contigo de un solo golpe. - ¿3 también esta implicado en esto? - Exacto. -… Me parece que lo voy a tener difícil esta vez… - Tu tranquilo, seguro que algo se nos ocurrirá. - Eso espero… Entonces la puerta principal de la casa se abrió. - ¡Ya estoy en casa! - Esa voz… ¿Es Alice? ¿Pero, que hace aquí? - Es una parte de su alma. - ¿Que? ¿A ella también le ocurrió? - Así es. Entonces entro en la sala. - ¡Hola! - Hola Alice. A los pocos segundos se fijo en mí. - Oh, no… Esto no es bueno… Nada bueno… - ¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres? De pronto se abalanzo contra mí. - ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, no te lo lleves! - ¿Que? - ¡Por favor, no te lo lleves! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a herirlo! - Alice, ya basta. - Pero… - Tranquila, estaré bien. - … Yo no quiero que te vayas… - … Lo se… - … Os… ¿Os puedo ayudar en algo? - Me parece que no… - Creo que tengo una idea. - ¿Cual? - ¿Alice, puedes hacer que salga 1 del cuerpo de 0? - Hmm… Creo que si… - ¿Para que quieres a 1, 2? - Creo que podemos usarlo como refuerzo. - Pero no creo que quiera colaborar. - Eso ya lo he tenido en cuenta. Lo único que necesitamos es algo de valor. - Pero, ¿que? - Creo que esto puede servir. Alice saco de uno de sus bolsillos una piedra que parecía tener bastante valor. - Me la he encontrado viniendo hacia aquí. - ¡Que bien! Esto servirá. Ahora Alice, saca a 1. - ¡Ahora mismo! Alice puso su mano en mi espalda y note una fuerte presión en todo el cuerpo. Entonces abrí los ojos y ahí estaba. - ¿Que queréis? - Necesitamos tu ayuda para… - Los demás han puesto en práctica ese estupido plan, ¿verdad? - Exacto. - Ya me conoces, ayudare si me dais algo a cambio. - Aquí tienes. - Hmm… Esto puede servir… De acuerdo, os ayudare… - ¡Muchas gracias! - Déjate de chorradas, 2, que lo hago sin ningún interés… Y después de decidir nuestra estrategia, los 3 nos encaminamos hacia las ruinas. En otro lugar de Sefriont…

- Ese Layton me tiene histérica. Ojala no lo volviera a ver nunca mas. Pero… Me recuerda tanto a… el…


	13. Chapter 13

Puzle 12: Layton 0, 1 y 2 vs Layton 4, 3 y 5 - Bien, ya hemos llegado a las ruinas. - ¿Y se puede saber como vamos a entrar sin que nos vean? - Yo tengo un plan, lo único que tenéis que hacer es lo que yo os diga. Vamos. Entonces, yo, 1 y 2 nos acercamos lentamente hacia la entrada de las ruinas. De pronto, 1 salto hacia delante armado con una de sus espadas. - ¡HAAAAAYAAA! Pero no havia nadie… - Vaya… Acabo de quedar como un estupido, ¿verdad? - Emm… "Cof!" Si… "Cof!". - No hace falta que lo disimuléis con tos… - ¡Ok! Al adentrarnos hacia adentro vimos que no había nadie y empezamos a pensar en que podría estar ocurriendo. Entonces empezamos a escuchar voces y nos acercamos hacia donde provenían. Encontramos una puerta secreta escondida en la pared. Por suerte, estaba entreabierta y podimos ver la situación. Numero 4 estaba agarrando como podía a (según 1 y 2) numero 5. 5 vestía la misma ropa que yo, solo que la camisa era de color morado suave y en el sombrero llevaba una flor. Entonces, gritando, dijo: - ¡DÉJAME, 4, ESA CHICA NO PUEDE SER DESAPROVECHADAAA! - ¡NOOO! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA PENSAR NI EN UN SEGUNDO HACER "ESO" CON ELLAA! Al mirar un poco mas allá de la puerta pudimos ver como la chica a la que se referían era a Remi. - ¡¿PODÉIS ESTAROS QUIETOS DE UNA VEZ? Al escuchar esa voz vimos que quien aguantaba a Remi, Luke y Descole era (también según 1 y 2) numero 3. Era el mas diferente de todos. Vestía con ropa de hacer deporte de color naranja y azul claro. Al contrario que todos, 3 no llevaba ningún tipo de complemento en la cabeza (me refiero a que no llevaba sombrero). Entonces de nuevo, 1 volvió a hacer su gran entrada-ataque, esta vez con éxito. Pero por desgracia, todos se asustaron excepto 5, que se soltó de los brazos de 4 y cojio a Remi y se la llevo a otro lugar de las ruinas. Mientras liberaba a Luke y Descole, 1 acabo con 3 y 4 y yo los inmovilice con las cuerdas que tenían atados a mis alumnos. - ¡Profesor, tenemos que salvar a Remi! - No va a ser necesario, Luke. Remi apareció por la puerta por donde había huido 5 con ella. - ¿P-Pero, Remi, donde esta 5? - Ahí detrás. Todos miramos hacia mas allá de la puerta y podimos ver a 5 quejándose angustiosamente de un golpe que acababa de recibir en sus partes por culpa de Remi. - Pobre 5… - ¡De pobre nada! ¡No os acordáis de lo que intentaba hacerme! - ¡Pero Remi, piensa que el es parte de mi! - ¡Ups! ¡Lo había olvidado! Entonces, poco a poco empecé a devolver dentro de mi cuerpo todas mis partes hasta que al final solo quedo 2. - Bueno… Solo falto yo. - Espera, antes de que te vayas, dime… ¿Realmente, tan horrible es mi alma? - … Por desgracia, si. El peor momento es por la noche. - ¿Por la noche? ¿Porque? - Porque… Sueñas con estar a su lado de nuevo, y aunque en el sueño seas feliz, en la realidad, te sientes tan mal que todos resultamos heridos gravemente. Y como siempre solo piensas en hacer feliz a la gente de tu alrededor, al final, todos acabamos perdiendo mucha fuerza y quedamos totalmente debilitados. - Todavía no entiendo lo de las heridas. ¿Me lo puedes explicar? 2 se levanto la camisa y todos pudimos ver una gran profunda y sangrante herida. - ¡Oh, dios mío! - ¡P-Profesor, esto es horrible! - P-Pero, ¡¿como puedes seguir andando con esa herida tan grave? - La tengo desde hace 25 años, y todavía no se ha curado. Recuerda que yo soy tu, por lo tanto, ¿como puede ser que tu sigas adelante con esa herida? Eso es lo que me pregunto yo… Entonces, 2 me cojio de la mano y desapareció al decirme una ultima frase que solo yo pude escuchar: - No te preocupes por esa herida. Pronto se curara. Gracias a ella. - ¿A quien te refieres? - A… Nuestra querida hermana Alice. Desapareció. Mas tarde, al salir de las ruinas, Luke y Remi me miraban con cara triste. - Vamos, alegrad esas cara, por favor. - P-Pero, ¿y esa herida? - Tranquilos, algún dia se curara. Entonces, Luke se tiro sobre mi y me abrazo fuertemente. - Luke… - ¡Profesor, quiero ayudarle a curar esa herida! - … Gracias, Luke. Eso me hace sentir muy feliz. 


	14. Chapter 14

Puzle 13: Adiós, Layton… Al llegar al hotel, nos encontramos con Beltran hablando por teléfono. Nos quedamos detrás de la puerta para saber con quien hablaba y su conversación empezó la peor parte de esta historia. - Si, jefe… Entiendo… Ya hace unos días que 0 llego a Sefriont… (Detrás de la puerta…) - ¿0? No se porque, esto me da mala espina, profesor… (En recepción…) - P-Por favor, déme un poco mas de tiempo para… ¿Tan rápido? Si, ya tenia constancia de eso... De acuerdo… ¿Utilizo el numero 8? ¡¿Como? ¡¿El numero 2? Si… Pero, porque desea que… ¡Ah, ya entiendo! Es para atraerla a ella, ¿verdad? Si, pues cuando regrese ya me encargare de ello. Vale, adiós… (Detrás de la puerta…) - ¿Q-Que? Profesor, ¿de que cree que estaría hablando y sobre todo, con quien? - No lo se, Luke. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento… - ¡Oh, no! ¡Entonces, puede ocurrir algo malo! - Lo mejor es que entremos y le preguntemos personalmente. Y entramos… - ¡Ah, hola! ¿Ya están de vuelta? - Si. Por cierto, antes de entrar, hemos escuchado un pequeño fragmento de su conversación telefónica. Por favor, ¿puede explicarnos de que se trataba? - ¡Ah! N-No era nada, tranquilos. - ¿De verdad? Parece… inquieta. - Eso debe parecerle a usted… Por favor, ¿puede entrar un momento a mi despacho usted solo? Deseo comentarle una cosa. - Claro. Por favor chicos, esperadme aquí, ahora vengo. Entonces pase dentro de su despacho… Y empezó la catástrofe. - Dígame, ¿que es eso que quería decirme? - Oh, pues… Entonces se abalanzo contra mi y me clavó una inyección. - ¿Q-Que es esto? - Tranquilo, Layton, no te va a doler… Vas a morir muy rápido, deberías agradecérmelo. - ¿¡QUE! ¡LUKE, REMI, AYUDADME! (Fuera…) - ¡PROFESOR! Entraron los tres lo suficientemente rápido para ver el final de esa escena. - So…corro… Ugh… Me desmaye. - Bien, esto ya esta. - ¡Como se ha atrevido a…! - Guarda tus fuerzas, el esta perdido. A no ser que… - ¿A no ser que? - Descubrid todo su verdadero pasado y entonces id a un edificio de oficinas de color rojo que hay en Londres. Lo podréis recuperar allí. Beltran salto por la ventana y se fue con una especie de avioneta que tenia escondida. - ¡PROFESOR! Luke empezó a llorar. - Luke, calmate, creo que se a quien podemos preguntar sobre el pasado del profesor para resolver este caso. - A… ¿A quien, Remi? - A doctor Schrader. - ¡T-Tienes razón! ¡Vamos, volvamos a Londres! Y totalmente decididos, decidieron volver a Londres, pero… - ¿Que ha ocurrido aquí? - ¡Alice! - ¿Donde esta Layton? - Beltran lo a secuestrado. - ¿QUE? - Vamos a volver a Londres para investigar y rescatarlo. - Voy con vosotros. - ¡¿QUEEE? - Eso mismo. - P-Pero… ¡Alice! - Quiero acabar con Beltran, y es evidente que seguimos el mismo camino. Beltran y Layton están en el mismo lugar, por lo tanto, cuando vosotros encontréis a vuestro profesor, yo encontrare a Beltran. Nada mas. - Pues… Tienes razón. - De acuerdo, puedes venir. - ¡Gracias! ¡Vamos, Rayo! Y, ahora si, Luke, Remi, Descole, Alice y su perro, Rayo, se fueron a buscarme. 


	15. Chapter 15

Puzle 14: Visitamos al doctor (A partir de ahora quien va a narrar la historia va a ser Luke.) Al llegar a Londres, Remi y yo decidimos esconder a Alice y Descole en la casa del profesor, porque no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien los vea… Cuando los dejamos allí, Remi y yo fuimos a la casa de la única persona que sabemos que sabe algunas cosas sobre el pasado del profesor. - ¿Es aquí? - Si, vive en la octava planta. Espero que no vuelva a ocurrir lo de la ultima vez… - ¿Que ocurrió? - ¡Ah, nada! Una cosa relacionada con una caja… Nada importante, jejeje… - Que raro eres a veces, Luke… - Em… Será mejor que llamemos a la puerta… "Toc, toc, toc" "¡Ñeeeck!" - ¡Oh, hola, que agradable sorpresa encontraros aquí! - ¡Hola, doctor! ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verle! - ¿Eh? ¿Hoy Layton no viene con vosotros? - Es justamente por eso a lo que hemos venido. - Han secuestrado al profesor y la clave para resolver este caso esta en su pasado, y hemos pensado que quizás usted… - ¡¿Queee? ¡¿Cómo que lo han secuestrado? - Doctor, por favor, cualquier dato sobre el pasado del profesor puede ayudar. - Díganos todo lo que sepa. - N-No… No puedo… - ¿¡QUEEEE! ¡¿COMO QUE NO? - L-Lo siento, de verdad… Pero… Le jure que no os lo contaría… Por nada en el mundo… - P-Pero… ¿Porque? - Si os lo cuento, nunca volveréis a ver a vuestro profesor con los mismos ojos… - Lo mas probable es que si no nos lo cuenta, no lo volvamos a ver jamás… Por favor, solo haga una excepción. - … Que le vamos a hacer… De acuerdo, pero no le digáis que he sido yo quien os lo ha contado. - ¡Ok! Entonces tomamos asiento ya que eso iba a durar bastante. - ¿Algún dia habéis notado a vuestro profesor algo raro? - Hmm… No, que yo recuerde… - Yo tampoco. - Pues quedaos con esta fecha: 27 de julio. - ¿Que ocurre en esa fecha? - … La familia de Layton al completo… Murió en circunstancias horripilantes. - ¿Que? Pero si el profesor nos dijo que sus padres murieron cuando el era muy pequeño y que su hermana murió a causa de un cáncer… - Todo es mentida. - ¿QUEEE? ¿ESTA DICIENDO, QUE TODO LO QUE EL PROFESOR NOS DIJO SOBRE SU PASADO ES MENTIDA? -Eso es. Por lo que veo, voy a tener que empezar desde el principio. Desde el inicio de la catástrofe. 


	16. Chapter 16

Puzle 15: Aquel niño Remi y yo nos encontrábamos en la casa del doctor y el esta a punto de contarnos el pasado del profesor. Me pregunto que misterios debe de habernos escondido a Remi y a mi… - Bien, si estáis seguros de que queréis que os lo cuente, lo haré. - ¡Gracias doctor! - Si os soy sincero, yo conozco a vuestro profesor desde que era un niño pequeño de solo 5 años. - ¿De verdad? ¿Usted es tan viejo? Q-Quiero decir… ¿Como era el profesor de pequeño? - Hmm… Pues… Antes de que su familia muriera era un niño encantador. Vestía de rojo, y siempre llevaba una gorra puesta del mismo color. - ¡Eso me recuerda a Luke pero en azul! - ¡Remi! - ¡Perdón! - Bueno, seguimos… Realmente Layton no se parece en nada a el mismo de pequeño. - ¿Tanto ha cambiado? - Si. Se ve que en el colegio no tenia ningún amigo… A excepción de tu padre, Luke… - ¿Ya eran amigos desde tan pequeños? - ¡Claro que si! Pero bueno, volvemos a introducirnos en la parte mas mala de esta historia. - … - Si conocí a vuestro profesor fue gracias a su padre. - ¿Quien era su padre? El doctor se levanto y de una estantería cojio un álbum de fotos. - ¿Que es esto? - Estas fotos fueron tomadas hace aproximadamente 30 años. Empezamos a pasar paginas hasta que el doctor nos indico una foto en concreto. - Este tipo se parece mucho al profesor. - Estos somos el padre de Layton, Robert, y yo en una de las excavaciones a las que íbamos hace mucho. - ¡Jeje, doctor, esta igual pero con canas! - Pasad la pagina. A continuación, vimos una foto de el padre del profesor y un niño. El niño sostenía un jarrón. - Ese jarrón es… Esa pieza de un valor incalculable, ¿verdad? - Exacto. ¿Adivináis quien la encontró de casualidad? - ¿El niño? - Y ese niño es… - Un momento… Viste de rojo… Lleva gorra… N-No me diga que es… ¡¿El profesor? - ¿¡QUEEEE! - Exacto Remi. - Q-Que… ¡Que mono eraaa! ¡Mucho mas que tu, Luke! - La verdad, si que lo era. - Por eso hacia tanto daño verle llorar… -… - P-Por favor, díganos que ocurrió aquel dia doctor. - Pero antes, falta que sepáis quien era la madre de Layton. - ¿Como se llamaba? - Juliet. Era cantante. Hasta que le diagnosticaron cáncer de pulmón. - ¿C-Cáncer? ¿No era la enfermedad que tenia Alice? - Así es… Juliet transmitió un poco de su cáncer a Alice. - Y… ¿Y como fallecieron? - Era un dia tranquilo… Hershel estaba en el colegio, su madre y su hermana en su casa, y su padre conmigo en unas excavaciones no muy lejos de Londres. Robert decidió investigar un poco las ruinas el solo, ya que para entonces, el era el mejor. - El… ¿Mejor? - Así es. Era el mejor arqueólogo que havia entonces. Pues el decidió investigar esas ruinas y… - ¿Y? - Ese lugar empezó a derrumbarse. - ¿¡COMO! - ¿¡Entonces el padre del profesor murió allí enterrado! - No exactamente… Murió en el hospital. 


	17. Chapter 17

Puzle 16: El principio del fin - Doctor, ¿que ocurrió exactamente aquel dia? - Os lo contare resumidamente: primero, el padre de Layton falleció en el hospital después de sacarlo de dentro de las ruinas derrumbadas. Después de que le dijeran lo ocurrido, vuestro profesor volvió a su casa. Pero por desgracia, su casa estaba ardiendo en llamas cuando el llego. Yo salía del hospital cuando lo vi todo. Fue realmente horrible ver al pobre de Layton llorando delante de lo que era su casa pidiendo a gritos que sacaran a su madre y a su hermana de allí dentro. - ¿¡Ellas estaban dentro! - Si, y no pudieron hacer nada para salvarlas. Ellas tenían graves problemas pulmonares y al oler el humo, se intoxicaron. - Vaya… - ¿Desearíais ver la escena? - ¿A que se refiere con eso? - Unos reporteros enseñaron todo lo ocurrido en directo. - P-Por favor, enséñenoslo. - … De acuerdo… Pero os advierto que esto os va a doler… Entonces el doctor cojio de una estantería un video con la carcasa de color rojo. Entonces, encendió el televisor y puso la cinta dentro del reproductor. (Video) "- Ahora pasamos con otras noticias. Una de nuestras reporteras se ha trasladado hasta delante de la casa de uno de los mayores arqueólogos de todo Londres, el recién fallecido Robert Layton, ya que la que era su casa ha empezado a arder hace escasos minutos. Conectamos desde allí." "- Hola a todos. Pues tal y como ha dicho mi compañera, la casa esta ardiendo, y por lo que se ve, dos personas se encuentran aquí atrapadas. Las autoridades han…" "- ¡SOCORRO! ¡POR FAVOR, QUE ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO! ¡MI FAMILIA ESTA AHÍ DENTRO!" Un pequeño Layton intentaba deshacerse de todas las personas que estaban reteniéndolo fuera del alcance de las llamas. De pronto, toda la casa se vino abajo. "- ¡RÁPIDO, EVACUAD LA ZONA! ¡AHORA TODO ES ALTAMENTE PELIGROSO!" "- ¿¡P-PERO, QUE PASA CON MI FAMILIA!" "- ¡NO HAY TIEMPO!" La imagen se emborrono durante varios segundos. De fondo se podía escuchar "¡Alice! ¡Mama!". Cuando la imagen volvió, el cámara se levanto juntamente con la periodista. "- ¿E-Estas bien?" "- Si, tu continua con el reportaje." En la escena solo se podía ver de fondo a Layton golpeándose la cara. La reportera se le acerco corriendo. "- Ei, pequeño, para de golpearte, que te vas a hacer daño." "- Esto no puede estar pasando… ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!" Entonces empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. No paraba de repetir " ¿Porque han tenido que irse todos? ¡Ahora que las cosas empezaban a ir bien!". Era realmente horrible ver a nuestro querido profesor de esa manera… Todos nos sentimos como si el mundo se hubiera parado. Entonces el video termino. -… -… Doctor, ¿este video es autentico? - Aunque duele mucho, la respuesta es si… Yo simplemente no podía hablar… No podían parar de correr lagrimas por mi rostro… - Luke… - ¿Porque?… ¿Porque le tuvo que ocurrir esto al profesor? El… ¡El no lo merecía! - Y lo peor de todo es que aun no han acabado todos los desastres… - ¿¡Aun hay mas! - Al cabo de unos días, fui al cementerio, y… Encontré… A Layton casi muerto allí… Tenia cortes por todo el cuerpo y varias heridas graves de bala… Parecía… Mucho mas muerto que vivo… Cuando le dije que iba a llevarlo al hospital me dijo: " Por favor, señor, no lo haga. Yo lo único que deseo es… es… El doctor no podía decir la ultima palabra. Se puso todo pálido y apenas podía respirar. Pero Remi, dijo la ultima palabra. - Morir… ¿Verdad? - … Así es… Pero sus palabras no acaban aquí: "… Lo que quiero es estar con mi familia… Solo… Eso… Porque eran lo único que tenia… Y me lo han arrebatado…" Entonces intento ponerse de pie, pero se lo impedí. No se porque reaccione de esa forma, pero… Lo abrace fuertemente. Las lagrimas salían de mis ojos y era imposible controlarme… Tan pequeño… Y con tanto dolor… Remi y yo empezamos a llorar. Solo con pensar que le ocurrió todo eso al profesor… 


	18. Chapter 18

Puzle 17: Discriminación -

Después de todo lo que os he contado hasta ahora, decidí acoger a Layton en mi casa, y cada dia nos saludábamos por la mañana y cada uno iba a donde le correspondía. Cuando el salía del colegio se dirigía hasta mi clase y me ayudaba a hacer que mi clase fuera mas divertida. Luego volvíamos a casa, comíamos y a dormir… Así todos los días…

- Pues tampoco es que estuviera tan mal, ¿no?

- ¿Aun no habéis visto el error?

- ¿Error? ¿Que error?

- ¿Y el jugar con chicos de su edad?

- ¡No había caído en eso!

- Pues simplemente no jugaba con gente de su edad porque… Sus madres y padres se lo impedían.

- ¿P-Pero porque se lo impedían?

- En ese entonces, no había ningún orfanato porque la gente decía que TODOS los niños sin padres serian en un futuro no muy lejano… Delincuentes peligrosos.

- ¡¿A quien se le ocurre pensar en algo tan estupido?

- Al primer ministro de entonces.

-… - Os contare algo que nos ocurrió hace tiempo…

(Flashback)

- Que bien que hoy no tenga clases, doctor.

- ¡Y que lo digas, ya hacia tiempo que necesitaba un pequeño descanso!

Entonces pasamos por el lado de un parque…

- Cuantos niños hay aquí, ¿verdad?

- Y que lo diga, doctor. Ojala tuviera amigos con los que jugar…

- "¡Glups!" T-Tranquilo, que seguro que vas a hacer amigos algún dia.

- ¿Que dia?

- Emm… ¡M-Mira, a que ese árbol te recuerda a un puzle!

- ¡No cambie de tema, doctor!

De pronto, varias madres se acercaron a nosotros.

- ¡Ei, usted!

- ¿Q-Quien? ¿Yo?

- Si, el de la barba.

- ¿Que sucede, señoritas?

- Llevase a ese niño de aquí.

- ¿Quien? ¿A Hershel? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Como que porque? ¡Todos nuestros hijos dicen que no tiene padres!

- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

- ¡Espere, doctor!

- No, necesito una explicación razonable para que tengamos que irnos.

- ¡Ese niño va a ser un delincuente!

- ¡Eso es totalmente falso, señora! ¡El nunca mataría ni a una simple mosca! ¡Y además, es un chico encantador!

- ¡Por favor, doctor, basta!

- P-Pero…

- No se preocupen por nada, ya nos vamos…

- ¡Pero Hershel!

- Ya es suficiente. No quiero que se meta en problemas, doctor…

-…

Al salir del parque…

- ¿Porque te has rendido tan fácilmente? Tu normalmente no eres así…

- … Lo se… Pero no vale la pena luchar cuando sabes que no puedes ganar…

(Fin del flashback)

- …

- …

- Y así era todas las veces que salíamos a la calle…

- Vaya…

- Bueno, empecemos con la parte buena de todo esto…

- La… ¿Parte buena? ¿A que se refiere?

- Me refiero… A cuando Layton empezó la universidad…


	19. Chapter 19

Puzle 18: Primer encuentro

(Nota: En los flashbacks, quien va a hacer de narrador va a ser Layton.)

- ¡Que bien, por fin toca la parte buena! ¿Y de que va a hablarnos, doctor?

- Sobre… Clarie.

- ¡¿D-De Clarie?

- ¿Luke, que la conoces?

- B-Bueno… Mas o menos… (No les puedo decir que la conocí en persona… Me tomarían por loco… Como que ella murió mucho antes de que yo naciera…)

- Bien, pues en esta parte no va a hacer falta que os lo cuente yo…

- ¿Porque, doctor?

- Id a casa de Layton y buscad en su despacho un libro rojo, sin ningún dibujo en la tapa. Ese es su diario.

- Ok, gracias por todo doctor.

- De nada. Hasta otra.

Entonces Remi y yo nos dirigimos a casa del profesor. Al llegar, Alice y Descole estaban durmiendo, pero por desgracia, al entrar nosotros despertaron.

- ¡Por fin habéis vuelto!

- ¿Alice, no debes haber visto algún libro rojo en el despacho del profesor?

- Si, esta encima de la mesa.

Sobre la mesa había un libro abierto. En la pagina abierta ponía: "Me pregunto que nuevo misterio debe de haber detrás de este asunto…"

- Luke, consulta la primera entrada.

- Ok… Pone que es de hace 10 años…

- Vaya, si que es viejo este libro…

- ¿A ver que pone?

(Flashback)

Hoy es mi primer dia como estudiante en Gressenheller y estoy totalmente agotado… Cuando he llegado iba tarde y de pronto, en una esquina, he chocado contra una chica que, casualmente, va a mi clase en las horas de grupo partido con los de periodismo. Cuando chocamos, todas nuestras cosas cayeron al suelo.

- L-Lo siento, no iba mirando y…

- No te preocupes, soy yo el que iba corriendo… ¿Te encuentras bies?

- S-Si…

Cuando ella me miro, se puso totalmente roja.

- ¿T-Te ocurre algo? Te has puesto roja de repente…

- ¡¿Q-Que? Y-Y-Yo… Discúlpame, ¡t-tengo p-prisa!

- Espera, ¿dime como mínimo como te llamas?

- M-Mi nombre… Es C-Clarie. ¿Y-Y el tuyo?

- Hershel.

- Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

- C-Claro… Clarie.

Después de eso, conseguí llegar a tiempo a la clase del doctor y nos repartieron las habitaciones. Me ha tocado con un chico bastante agradable llamado Crark Triton. Espero que nos avengamos bien…

(Fin del flashback)

- Vaya… Así que así se encontraron por primera vez el profesor y Clarie…

- ¡Vamos, pasa la pagina!


	20. Chapter 20

Puzle 19: Aparece James - La siguiente pagina es de un mes después de la anterior… (Flashback) Todo de momento por aquí va bastante bien. Excepto porque hoy ha llegado a mi clase un nuevo alumno muy problemático. Su nombre es James, viene desde América, y por lo que se ve, esta comprometido con la chica que me encontré el primer dia de clase. En poco tiempo, el ya es el capitán del equipo de baseball de la universidad. Hoy en clase… - Bien, abrid todos el libro por la pagina numero 28… - Me abuuurrooo… - Señorito James, ¿podría hacer el favor de prestar atención a la clase? - ¿Esto es lo que hacéis cada dia? Porque si es así, sinceramente no habría venido desde América… - Creo que por lo menos podrías dejar que los demás podamos tener una clase normal, ¿no? Grave error. No debería haber abierto la boca. - ¿Como? Que yo recuerde, nadie te ha pedido que abras tu boca, gorrita. - ¿C-Como? ¿"Gorrita"? - ¡Claro, pareces un estupido llevando esa gorra! Todo el mundo empezó a reírse de mi. - ¿Ves? ¡Si es que siempre tengo razón! - … Al salir de clase… - ¡Eh, gorrita! - ¿Todavía sigues con eso? Sinceramente, no le encuentro la gracia… - … Que raro eres… Empecé a andar. - ¡Eh! ¿A donde te crees que vas? - A mi habitación, ¿a donde sino? - Tu no te vas de aquí. - ¿Que? - Según unos amigos míos a los que se les da bien investigar, tu no tienes padres, ¿verdad? - … ¿Y que si no tengo? - ¿No lo sabes? En mi familia tenemos un dicho que dice… "A los que no tienen educación, dolor con puños de hierro". - Primero, … ¿Eso es un dicho? Segundo, yo soy muy educado, el que no lo es aquí eres tu. - Ui, que miedo, ¿y que vas a hacerme? - "A palabras necias, oídos sordos". - Pues intenta escapar de esto. Empezó a golpearme por todo el cuerpo. Poco a poco, la gente empezó a acercarse a ver que sucedía, pero nadie hizo nada para ayudarme. Es mas, la gente estaba animando a James para que siguiera golpeándome. De pronto, llego Clarie. - ¡James, basta! ¿Porque estas pegando a ese chico? - ¡Tu no te metas, recuerda, que dentro de unos meses, vas a ser mía! Y la golpeo sin ningún motivo. Entonces la gente aparto a James y se lo llevaron lejos de Clarie para que no siguiera pegándola. Por desgracia para mi, la gente no se dio cuenta de que yo estaba bajo sus pies y todos me pisaron. Cuando se fueron y Clarie se rehizo, se acerco a mi. - ¿T-Te encuentras bien? - Si, ya estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas… - Pues que costumbre mas horrible, ¿no? ¿Porque la gente te trata de esta manera? - Simplemente porque… Yo no tengo familia… - Oh, vaya… Yo… Lo siento, no lo sabia… - Tranquila, no pasa nada… Sinceramente, no se porque, pero cuando estoy cerca de Clarie parece como si todo mi dolor desapareciera. 


	21. Chapter 21

Puzle 20: Accidente de trafico… ¿Accidental?

(Nota: Seguimos en el Flashback.)

Ya han pasado 3 meses desde que empezó el curso, y la situación es mas o menos así:

Voy sacando buenas notas, que eso es lo mas importante, me he hecho amigo de mi compañero de habitación y ese James me cae fatal. ¡Se pasa el dia maltratando a la pobre Clarie! Pero… ¿Quien se ha creído que es? Sinceramente, me da mucha rabia el verle y encima, ¡ahora también le cae bien a Clarie! No se que esta sucediendo, pero debería averiguarlo… Aunque… ¿Porque estoy tan obsesionado con ella? Quizás… Quizás esto es lo que llaman… "Amor"… No lo se… Pero, espero que no suceda nada malo, tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de la excursión que haremos mañana al museo de arqueología…

(Al dia siguiente, de camino hacia el museo…)

- (Oh, genial, James esta jugando a hacer ver que tira la gente a la calle…)

- Y sobretodo chicos, no os acerquéis al borde de la carretera, que es peligroso.

Entonces James hizo lo del juego con Clarie y accidentalmente ella cayo a la carretera. Por suerte no pasaba ningún coche…

- ¿Clarie, estas bien?

- N-No, creo que me he torcido un tobillo… M-Me duele mucho…

- Vamos, seguro que no es nada… Anda, vamos, levántate…

De pronto, un camión apareció y Clarie estaba en el lugar perfecto para morir. Todo se emborrono en la vista de Clarie, pero sintió como alguien la empujaba. De pronto abrió los ojos. Varias personas estaban a su alrededor.

- Clarie, ¿estas bien?

- S-Si, creo que si… ¿Donde esta James?

Entonces vio la demás gente rodeando algo. Entonces pudo apreciar que había mucha sangre en el suelo. La gente gritaba desesperadamente llamando a una ambulancia… Entonces, sin pensar en el dolor de su pie, se acerco a la multitud. Ella empezó a gritar el nombre de James, pero para su sorpresa, quien estaba prácticamente inconsciente y sin sangre por las venas… Era yo.

- ¿Q-Que? ¿Y-Y James? Creí que el fue quien me había salvado…

- ¿James? Que va, el se fue corriendo…

- Pero… ¿Que le ha ocurrido?

- ¿No es evidente? El salto a la carretera y te empujo hacia un lado, recibiendo el todo el impacto del camión. Tiene prácticamente todos los huesos del cuerpo rotos…

- Oh, dios mío… Que le he hecho…

Ella puso sus calidas manos sobre mi rostro y de pronto, desperté.

- ¿Q-Que?... ¿Q-Que ha… sucedido?

- ¡P-Por favor, no te mueras! Resiste un poco, pronto va a llegar la ayuda y…

- ¡Que bien!

- ¿Q-Que?

- Me alegro… De que tu estés bien…

-… ¿C-Como… Puedes pensar en mi… En tu estado?

- No importa si me muero ahora… No importa si muero en este accidente…

- ¿¡C-COMO QUE NO IMPORTA!

Varias lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y cayeron sobre mi cara.

- ¿¡COMO PUEDES DECIR QUE NO IMPORTA!

-… Mi vida no sirve para nada… Mi alma esta rota… Soy un ser vivo al que a nadie le importo… En cambio, a ti si que te echarían de menos… Tu tienes una familia que te quiere… Yo… Estoy solo… Y prefiero… Morir salvando a alguien que me importa… Que ver como varios corazones se rompen en mil pedazos… No… Yo… No deseo que la gente sufra… Se lo que es… Y lo odio…

Gaste todas mis fuerzas en esas ultimas palabras… Cuando mis ojos se cerraban podía sentir como las lagrimas de Clarie caían sobre mi. Y luego… Como gritaba mi nombre… Pensé que era el fin… Pero… Yo deseaba estar al lado de Clarie… Para siempre…


	22. Chapter 22

Puzle 21: En el hospital

(Nota: Todavía seguimos en el flashback)

La ambulancia tardo pocos minutos en llegar al lugar de los hechos y me trasladaron al hospital. A Clarie también la llevaron al hospital mas tarde, ya que su tobillo havia empezado a hincharse y le dolía mucho. En salir de la consulta, Clarie quedo totalmente rodeada por sus compañeros de clase.

- V-Vamos, tranquilizaos, que yo estoy bien…

- ¡Pero que dices! ¡Si te has torcido el tobillo!

- Si, pero ya se me esta pasando el dolor. Ahora casi no lo noto… ¿Por cierto, que ha sido de Hershel?

- ¿Quien?

- Nuestro compañero de clase, el que James llama "gorrita", ¿sabes?

- ¡Ah, ese! ¿Es que le ha ocurrido algo malo?

- ¿Como, no lo sabes? ¡El ha sido quien me ha salvado la vida! ¡La ultima vez que lo he visto estaba mas muerto que vivo!

- ¿Te ha salvado la vida? Nunca lo habría dicho… Con lo anti-social y distante que es, nunca habría pensado que se preocupara por otras personas a parte de el…

- (Es cierto, el no tiene amigos, y siempre esta solo… Me pregunto porque será… Se lo preguntare al profesor…Lo he visto muchas veces con el… Creo que sabe bastante sobre su pasado…)

Entonces, el doctor Schrader se acerco a Clarie para saber si estaba bien.

- ¿Clarie, estas bien?

- Si, yo estoy bien… Y… ¿Usted sabe como se encuentra Hershel?

- Si… Y esta muy mal…

- ¡¿Q-Que? ¡¿M-Muy mal? ¡¿Tan grave esta?

- Si, por desgracia si… Ahora esta en su habitación, pero aun falta para que despierte… Ha perdido mucha sangre y le ha ido de un pelo de fallecer…

- Oh, no… ¿P-Puedo verle?

- Si lo deseas, puedo llevarte hasta su habitación…

- S-Si, por favor…

Clarie se despidió de todos sus compañeros y alerto a sus padres de que llegaría tarde a su casa. Antes de entrar en la habitación cojio aire, porque estaba muy nerviosa. Al entrar, empezó a escuchar un pitido muy lento y débil. Al entrar mas a dentro pudo ver como estaba… Se puso pálida de golpe, y hizo varios pasos hacia atrás. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Entonces, se giro hacia el doctor y le dijo…

- ¡Por favor! ¡Cuénteme su pasado, doctor!

- …¿Estas segura de que estas preparada para escucharlo?

- … Por favor, hágalo…

Le contó con pelos y señales todo mi pasado. Ella no lo creía… No podía creer… Que realmente hubiera sufrido tanto… Al terminar, el doctor abandono la habitación, dejando a Clarie conmigo. Ella, al escuchar como se cerraba la puerta, se tiro contra mi, abrazándome fuertemente. A pesar de que estaba inconsciente, podía escuchar su llanto, y sobretodo… Su calor. Ella no paraba de repetir que lamentaba mucho no haberlo sabido antes, y cada vez me abrazaba mas y mas fuerte. No quería que ese momento terminara. Entonces, desperté milagrosamente. Al ver como mis pequeños ojos se abrían, sus lagrimas de tristeza se convirtieron en lagrimas de verdadera felicidad. Desde ese momento no se aparto de mi lado hasta al cabo de varias horas. También descubrí, que realmente yo amaba a Clarie, y que nunca cambiaria de idea. Ella ha sido la única que me ha hecho sentir tan feliz después de 15 años de dolor. Yo… Le declarare mi amor cuando salga de este lugar en el que me tienen encerrado llamado hospital… Le diré… Todo lo que siento por ella.


	23. Chapter 23

Puzle 22: Confesión de amor (:3)

(Nota: Aun todavía seguimos en el flashback)

Después de pasar varios meses ingresado en el hospital, pero recibiendo prácticamente todos los días una visita de Clarie, he podido volver a mi vida normal. O eso pensaba al principio… Desde que sufrí el accidente que no he vuelto a ser el mismo. La gente me pregunta cuando me ven:

- Vaya, ¿te ha ocurrido algo bueno?

- ¿Eh? No, ¿porque?

- Porque… Estas sonriendo.

- ¿Y?

- Pues que antes no solías hacerlo.

Y tienen razón. Me he dado cuenta que desde que voy con Clarie soy mucho mas feliz. Pero, siempre que deseo mostrarle mis verdaderos sentimientos, llega James y se la lleva… Debo convocarla un dia a solas, así nadie nos podrá molestar y yo… Se lo diré TODO. Creo que ya se donde puedo encontrarme con ella…

- Al acabar las clases, ¿detrás de la universidad?

- Si, en el lago.

- Ok, pero dime, ¿que es eso tan importante?

-…

Sentí que me puse rojo y, sin querer, gire la cabeza bruscamente y me maree…

- ¿E-Estas bien, Hershel?

- S-Si, solo me he mareado un poco…

Mas tarde, nos encontramos en el lago a la hora que determinamos.

- Ahora, ¿vas a decirme que es eso tan importante?

- Bien, pues…

No había preparado absolutamente NADA. Pensé que ahí se me ocurriría algo… No fue así… Me sentía como si estuviera haciendo el ridículo… Y sin darme cuenta…

- ¿T-Te ocurre algo, Hershel? Estas mucho mas rojo que un tomate…

- A-Ah… E-Es que… Y-Yo…

- ¿Que pasa?

- Y-Yo…

¿Hmm?

- Yo…

No podía usar palabras. Ella era tan… Hermosa… Y deje que mi cuerpo actuara solo, y, a pesar de que al principio me arrepentí, todo fue como la seda.

- Dime, ¿que sucede?

La bese apasionadamente, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Al principio ella estaba muy rígida, pero luego me abrazo y aun estuvimos mas tiempo besándonos. Por desgracia, tuvo que aparecer por allí… James.

- ¡CLARIE!

- ¡OH, NO!

- ¡MALDITA, COMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A IR CON ESE IDIOTA EN VEZ DE CONMIGO! ¡ME LAS PAGARAS!

- ¡CUIDADO!

Se abalanzo hacia nosotros, pero aparte a Clarie a tiempo y yo fui el que recibió la ira de James. Me golpeo por todo el cuerpo. Clarie intentaba apartarlo de encima mío, pero le dije que no se metiera, no deseaba que acabara mal parada. Mas tarde, me llevo hasta su casa y allí, me curo mis heridas.

- Porque… ¿Porque me has besado?

- Porque… Yo te amo, Clarie.

- … Lo se… Siempre lo he sabido. Pero yo tengo un compromiso familiar con James y dentro de 15 días… Van a celebrar nuestra boda…

- ¡¿QUE? ¡NO PUEDEN OBLIGARTE A HACERLO!

- Si que pueden… ¡Pero, yo no deseo casarme con el! ¡Le odio! ¡Es mezquino y siempre me esta haciendo la vida imposible! Durante una temporada pensé que había conseguido hacerle cambiar… Pero estaba muy equivocada… Yo, en realidad… Lo único que deseo es estar contigo.

- Clarie…

- Tu me has abierto los ojos. Ahora se, que aun hay gente que conserva la cabeza y no piensan solo en sacar el máximo dinero de la gente a la que conoce… Como mínimo, tu no.

- Ojala no tuvieras que ir con James. Seguro que serias mucho mas feliz sin el.

- Pero todavía seria mas feliz si estuviera contigo para siempre, Hershel.

Al ver como su rostro se entristecía, sentí como si dentro de mi me dijeran: " Ayúdala, tu eres el único que puede sacarla de esa situación". Pero se que no puedo hacer nada. Y eso me hace sentir fatal… Esperemos que la suerte sonría a Clarie y no haya de casarse con James.


	24. Chapter 24

Puzle 23: Terror

( Nota: Si, todavía estamos en el flashback…)

Mañana… Mañana Clarie va a casarse… Y yo no puedo evitarlo. Siento que estoy haciendo algo mal. Pero no puedo evitar esta situación, a pesar de que me duela. Pero esta noche no es como las demás. Tengo un presentimiento extraño… Me siento como si fuera a ocurrir algo bueno e malo a la vez… Es muy extraño…

…

Eran las 12 de la noche, yo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando empezaron a llamar fuertemente en la puerta de mi casa. No sabia quien podía ser, así que no le di mucha importancia, pero para asegurarme fui a abrir la puerta y… Apareció Clarie, prácticamente desnuda, cubierta solo por una simple manta. Tenia muchas heridas en todo el cuerpo, entre ellas, cortes que se notaba que estaban hechos con un cuchillo. Ella entro rápidamente y cerro la puerta rápidamente.

- C-Clarie, ¡¿que te ha ocurrido? Estas herida y… Pr-Prácticamente… Desnuda…

Entonces empezó a llorar.

- ¡Por favor, escóndeme! ¡No permitas que me encuentre!

- ¿Q-Quien?

- ¡James! ¡El me ha hecho esto!

- ¡¿QUE? P-PERO COMO SE HA ATREVIDO A…

La puerta empezó a sonar. Era James.

- ¡CLARIE! ¡SAL AHORA MISMO DE AHÍ!

- ¡NUNCA DEJARE QUE LE HAGAS MAS DAÑO DE LO QUE LE HAS HECHO!

- LAYTON, ¡¿ERES TU, VERDAD? ¡TU Y YO TENEMOS QUE HABLAR! ¡COMO SE TE HA OCURRIDO ROBARME A CLARIE!

- ¡QUE YO SEPA, CLARIE NO ES DE NADIE! ¡Y NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A TOCARLA!

- ¡CLARO QUE LO HARÉ! ¡MAÑANA ES NUESTRA BODA, ¿¡O ES QUE NO LO SABES!

- ¡NO PIENSO ASISTIR, JAMES! ¡Y QUE YO SEPA, NO ES "NUESTRA" BODA, ES "TU" BODA!

- ¡RÁPIDO, CLARIE, VAMOS A UN LUGAR MAS SEGURO!

Entonces James derribo la puerta de mi casa. Clarie y yo ya estábamos en mi habitación en el segundo piso, ya que era la única habitación que se puede cerrar con llave. Entonces escuchamos como unos coches de policía llegaron delante de mi casa. Por lo que se ve, unos vecinos escucharon los gritos y llamaron a la policía. Cuando se llevaron a James, lleve a Clarie al cuarto de baño y allí, le cure las heridas.

- Dime, ¿que es lo que te ha ocurrido?

- Veras, es que… James me invito a cenar a su casa, porque me dijo que el había cambiado y que quería "hacerme un regalo"… Entonces, cuando llegue, me llevo hasta su habitación y… y…

No pudo evitar volver a llorar.

- V-Vamos, no hace falta que me lo cuentes… Pero… El llego a hacerte… ¿"Eso"?

- N-No, por suerte no. Cuando vio que lo que quería era escapar cojio un cuchillo y…

- ¿Empezó a agredirte con el?

- Exacto…

Durante varios segundos hubo un silencio incomodo en esa sala. Entonces volvimos a mi habitación.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

- N-No… Seguro que mis padres sufrirían al verme así…

- Entiendo.

- ¡Ah!, y… Siento haberte hecho despertar…

- No pasa nada… Habría sido peor que te hubiera cojido. Pero lo que mas me intriga es… ¿Porque has venido a mi casa?

- Porque… Me siento mas segura a tu lado…

Entonces, me abrazo. Le preste un poco de ropa y nos fuimos a dormir.

- Yo voy a dormir abajo, en el sofá. Tu quédate aquí.

- ¡NO!

- ¿Eh? P-Pero… ¿Porque?

- Y-Yo… Tengo miedo… Por favor, ¡quédate conmigo! ¡Prométeme que no vas a abandonarme!

- … Te lo prometo. Siempre que quieras, yo estaré a tu lado.

- Muchísimas gracias, Hershel.

Esa fue… La mejor noche de mi vida.


	25. Chapter 25

Puzle 24: Alice investiga por su cuenta

(Nota: A partir de ahora, Alice será la narradora.)

Ya hace un buen rato que estamos todos sin hacer nada… Espero que se aclaren de una vez…

- Bueno, pues hasta aquí todo lo que necesitábamos saber…

- Si, eso parece, porque el diario salta hasta unos cuantos años hacia delante…

- ¿Y se puede saber que vamos a hacer ahora?

- No lo se, Descole…

- ¿Alguien sabe donde hay un edificio de oficinas rojo?

- A mi no me suena para nada, Remi… He vivido aquí muchos años, pero nunca he visto un edificio así…

- ¡Pues yo no pienso quedarme aquí quieta!

- ¿Eh? ¿Alice?

- Que conste que yo solo hago esto para encontrar a Beltran y darle su merecido. Ese tal Layton me importa lo mas mínimo.

- Que cruel eres Alice… ¿Ni tan solo te importa un poquito lo que le pueda pasar al profesor?

- No. Y si me disculpáis, tengo un caso que investigar.

- ¡Espera, Alice! ¡Si tu nunca has estado es Londres! ¡Te vas a perder!

- ¿De donde has sacado esa chorrada de que yo nunca he estado en Londres?

- ¿Eh?

- Ale, aquí os quedáis. ¡Vamos Rayo!

- "¡Guau!"

- ¡Un momento!

"¡Blam!"

- Oh, vaya, se ha ido…

( Al cabo de un rato, por el centro de Londres…)

- (Oh, ¡maldita sea! ¡Me he perdido! ¿Y ahora que? Vamos, piensa Alice, piensa…)

Estuve un buen rato preguntando por las misteriosas calles de Londres a ver donde había un edificio de oficinas de color rojo. Pero todo el mundo me decía que no sabían nada sobre un edificio así… De pronto, choque contra una persona.

- ¡Au!

- ¡Oh, que daño! ¡Porque he tenido que caerme de culo!

- ¡Eh, vaya con mas cuidado cuando vaya por la calle! ¡Que me ha hecho caer al suelo!

- ¿Hmm? ¿Y tu quien eres? Nunca te he visto por aquí.

- Eso debería decirme usted, ¿no?

- Oh, lo siento… Veo que no eres de por aquí.

- ¿Eh?

- Yo soy… ¡El increíblemente valiente y fuerte… ¡Inspector Growski!

Sin saber porque, ese tio con tupe se puso delante mío haciendo la pose mas ridícula que había visto en mi vida.

- ¿Y tu quien eres?

- ¡Y a ti que te importa!

- ¡Eh, que yo me he presentado! Ahora te toca a ti.

- … Bueno… Vale, me presentare… Me llamo Alice. ¿Contento?

- ¿Alice que mas?

- No es asunto tuyo…

- Bueno, vale… Por cierto, ¿que haces aquí? ¿Buscas algo?

- Pues si. Un edificio de oficinas rojo. ¿Le suena?

- Pues no, rojo no. Pero hay uno totalmente hecho de cristal.

- De cristal, ¿eh? Pues vaya…

Entonces empecé a andar.

- Espera, ¿a donde vas?

- Pues a seguir buscando, a que sino…

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- ¿Tu? Creo que solo serás una molesta para mi investigación.

- ¿Es que no recuerdas lo que te he dicho?

- No.

- Soy un inspector de Scodland Yard, puedo conseguirte información interesante.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Haría eso por mi?

- ¡Pues claro! ¡Vamos!

Llegamos hasta Scodland Yard y allí intente encontrar información sobre ese edificio, pero no logre encontrar nada, solo decía que había 3 edificios de oficinas, uno azul, el de cristal y otro negro.

- Vaya, otro punto muerto…

- ¿No has encontrado nada, pequeña?

- No, sigo igual… Igualmente gracias por todo.

- De nada… ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lugar en concreto?

- Por favor, ¿puede llevarme al edificio de oficinas de cristal? He tenido un buen presentimiento.

- Ok, total, estoy de vacaciones.

Llegamos hasta allí. Eran las 6 de la tarde y ya estaba atardeciendo. En ese momento, el cielo era de un color rojizo intenso.

- Ah, que cielo mas precioso, ¿verdad pequeña?

- No se que decir… Yo solo estoy pensando en encontrar a alguien que estoy buscando.

- … Realmente estas muy metida en tu caso, ¿eh?

- Pues si. Ahora mismo, si.

- Bien, ya hemos llegado.

- ¡Oh!

- ¿Hmm? ¿Que ocurre?

- El edificio… ¡Es rojo!

- Oh, debe ser por el color del cielo. Como que el cielo es de color rojo, se refleja en el edificio haciendo el efecto de que el edificio es rojo.

- ¡Claro, mira que no darme cuenta! ¡Gracias por traerme hasta aquí! A partir de ahora seguiré sola.

- ¿Estas segura de que podrás?

- … ¡Por supuesto!

Entonces me adentre dentro de ese edificio, sin saber que iba a sucederme. De pronto, note un dolor intenso en la cabeza y me desmaye.


	26. Chapter 26

Puzle 25: Encuentro con Beltran

- Ugh… Mi cabeza… ¿Donde estoy?

Me llevaron hasta una habitación pequeña y oscura. No tenia ni idea de quien había sido ni nada por el estilo. Pero de lo que estaba segura era de que Beltran no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

- Bien, solo necesito encontrar una salida.

Inspeccione un poco la habitación pero nada, la única vía de escape era la puerta de color negro que había a mi izquierda, y estaba cerrada.

- Vaya, y que voy a hacer ahora…

De pronto el suelo empezó a crujir.

- ¿Eh? ¿Que ocurre?

Todo el suelo se vino abajo.

- ¡AAAAAAAAH!

Por suerte, los escombros amortiguaron mi caída.

- Oh, vaya, me he ensuciado toda…

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Em, si… Creo. Un momento, ¿¡quien anda ahí!

Delante mío estaba el señor Layton atado a una silla que estaba pegada a la pared.

- ¡Pero si eres tu! ¿Sabes que tus amigos están muy preocupados por ti?

- ¿Mis amigos? ¿Te refieres a Luke y los demás?

- Exacto. ¿Y tu que haces aquí?

- No lo se. Hace unas horas he despertado aquí. He intentado desatarme, pero es inútil.

- Bueno, solo por esta vez voy a ayudarte…

Entonces desate al señor Layton.

- Gracias Alice.

- Piensa que no voy a sacarte de ningún apuro mas, ¿queda claro?

- Totalmente. Ahora debemos pensar como salir.

Me acerque a la puerta, gire el pomo y se abrió.

- Ya estaba abierta.

- Vaya… Bueno, salgamos de aquí.

- Si.

Seguimos andando hacia delante buscando una salida, pero lo único que encontramos fueron mas y mas pasillos.

- Que vamos a hacer ahora, ¿Layton?

- No lo se, pero quizás…

- Admítelo, ¡estamos perdidos!

De pronto, se empezó a escuchar la voz de un hombre.

- Vaya, vaya… Parece que nuestros presos intentan escapar… Pero no se lo vamos a poner fácil, ¿verdad?

- Verdad.

Beltran apareció delante nuestro.

- ¡Beltran!

- Vaya, Alice, volvemos a encontrarnos, ¿eh?

- ¿¡Que significa todo esto!

- Vamos, calmate. Ya se que durante todo este tiempo que te he tenido de esclava has sufrido mucho, pero deberías de estar feliz, ya te he devuelto lo que me pediste.

- ¿Que? ¡Eso no es cierto!

- Que no es cierto, ¿dices? Pero si esta a tu lado.

- De que estas hablando, Beltran.

- ¿No es evidente? ¡Veo que realmente eres una simple niña! ¡Jajaja!

- ¡Para de reírte y cuéntame que es lo que intentas decir con eso!

- ¿No es evidente? ¡Si tanto aprecio le tenias, como es que no lo reconoces!

- ¿Como?

- Veo que aun no lo entiendes… Lo que intento decir es… ¡Que en realidad tu estuviste 30 años dormida en una cápsula especial en la que tu cuerpo no evoluciono, pero en cambio, esos 30 años si que pasaron para tu hermano, Alice! Y ahora, ya puedes comprobar que he cumplido mi promesa y ahora…

- U-Un momento. ¿Que es lo que ha dicho, señorita Beltran?

- ¿No es evidente, Layton? La niña que tienes a tu lado es tu querida hermanita Alice que creías que había muerto hace 30 años.

- ¡¿QUE?


	27. Chapter 27

Puzle 26: Dolor

(A partir de ahora hasta el final quien va a narrar será Layton.)

- Q-Que significa todo esto…

- Bien, veo que ninguno tenéis ni idea, así que os contare lo que realmente sucedió. Desde que era muy pequeña que trabajo para una asociación llamada C.R.O.N.S. la cual esta especializada en acabar con gente de todo tipo. Ya hace mucho, que nuestro mayor jefe, Managizo, quería acabar con varias personas a la vez. Esas personas erais vosotros y vuestros padres.

- ¡Señorita Beltran, esto es un disparate! ¡Todo lo que esta diciendo no tiene sentido alguno! Yo desconozco el pasado de Alice, y aunque se parezca mucho a mi difunta hermana, no significa que sea ella. Y mi familia murió a causa de horribles accidentes, por eso siempre he estado solo. ¡Ahora, después de 30 años, es imposible que haya una razón a todos los acontecimientos que han sucedido en mi vida!

- ¿De verdad cree eso? ¿Tiene alguna prueba de que todo hayan sido "accidentes"?

Me quede de piedra. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. ¡Era imposible! … ¿O quizás, por primera vez, mi hipótesis era incorrecta?

- Bien, proseguiré con la historia. Por aquel entonces, yo tenia 5 años, pero a pesar de todo, ya sabia muchísimas e inimaginables maneras de matar. Managizo, mi jefe, me hizo su mayor ayudante y me encargo la misión de acabar con vosotros. Todo estaba planeado, y la primera parte del plan salio a la perfección. Vuestro padre, el mayor arqueólogo de por aquel entonces, era mi primer objetivo. ¿Quien iba a suponer, que alguien como yo podría haberse colado en las ruinas e instalar pequeñas bombas en puntos clave para que todo se viniera abajo justo cuando el estaba solo ahí dentro?

En ese momento, estaba completamente paralizado. No podía creer esa historia… No, no podía haber sucedido así. Entonces empecé a notar un fuerte pinchazo en el pecho. Era todo el dolor que llevaba acumulado dentro de mi.

- Entonces solo tuve que activar las bombas y… Fin. Uno menos.

- ¡MALDITA! ¡COMO PUDISTE HACER ALGO ASÍ!

- Hm. Vaya Alice, parece que tu si me crees. Pero me parece que tu hermano no parece estar muy convencido… ¿Verdad?

- Beltran, retira lo que has dicho. El no es mi hermano. Ni tan solo se llama como el.

- ¿Que no se llama como el? ¿Es que acaso sabes el nombre de Layton?

- ¡Claro que si! ¡Es… Es… Vaya, a-ahora no lo recuerdo…

- ¿Quieres que te lo diga?

- ¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Ya es suficiente!

Alice empezó a actuar de forma extraña. Por fuera parecía asustada. Pero en realidad, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas. Parecía… Triste.

- ¿Quieres que siga, Alice? ¿Eh?

Parecía como si cada palabra fría que salía de la boca de Beltran estuviera haciendo daño a Alice. Cada vez Alice estaba mas pálida y asustada. Al final, unas pocas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

- Vaya, Alice, nunca pensé que fueras tan débil. Has empezado a llorar muy rápido, ¿no crees?

- ¿L-Llorar? Y-Yo no estoy llorado, Beltran.

Ella siguió hablándole a Alice hasta que llegue a un punto que no pude controlar mi cuerpo.

- ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! ¡PARE DE DECIRLE ESAS COSAS A ALICE!

- Vaya, tu también has perdido los nervios, ¿verdad…

- ¡No, espera no digas…

- ¿Verdad, Hershel?

Alice no termino la frase. Cayo al suelo. Se derrumbo completamente.

- ¡Alice! ¡Alice, contesta!

Cuando estaba a punto de tocarla, empezó a gritar. Gritaba de dolor. Del dolor que ella también sentía. Esos pinchazos insoportables en el pecho. Cuando era un niño sentía las 24 horas ese dolor. Muchas veces llegue a desmayarme a causa de ese dolor. Y nunca desee que alguien sufriera tal y como me ocurrió a mi. Por eso siempre he protegido a Luke. A pesar de que el tiene familia, vivía conmigo y a veces se sentía solo. Pero por suerte, yo pude arreglarlo todas las veces. Y, ahora que lo pienso… Yo siempre he protegido a todas las personas importantes para mi, pero… Nadie. Nunca. En ningún momento de mi vida nadie me ha protegido. La única que lo fue… Alice. Ella siempre me animaba, siempre estaba a mi lado. Cuando se fue, nada significaba para mi. Y ahora, verla llorar me hace sufrir.

- ¡Ugh!

- ¿Eh? Layton, ¿se puede saber que te ocurre?

Yo también caí al suelo. Rendido. De nuevo, volvía a sentir ese horrible dolor. Algunas lagrimas también se desprendieron de mis ojos. Me dolía. Pero… De pronto, al ver que estaba llorando, Alice se abalanzo sobre mi. Me inundo en un gran abrazo. Un abrazo muy calido. Hacia mucho que no sentía esa sensación. Tan reconfortante. Tan dulce.

- Por favor…

Alice empezó a hablar como podía, pero sin soltarme, sin dejar de abrazarme.

- Por favor, te lo suplico…

Su voz temblaba. Y cada vez se apretaba mas contra mi.

- ¡Por favor, no llores Hershel!

Y volvió a ponerse a llorar desesperadamente. Me pregunto cuanto me debe haber hechado de menos…


	28. Chapter 28

Puzle 27: ¡Te protegeré!

La situación era desesperante. Todo mi pasado era una gran mentida. Y todo por culpa de Beltran. Ella lo había hecho. Ella había acabado con todas las personas a las que amaba. Alejo de mi lado a mi querida hermana. Ahora, es estos instantes, lo único que deseo es… Venganza. Pero, ¡un momento! ¡No puedo descontrolarme! Y menos delante de Alice… No, debo resistir.

- Bueno, seguiré con la historia, ¿os parece? Bien, por donde iba… ¡Ah, si! Después de matar a vuestro padre, volví a Londres para rematar la faena. Llegue hasta vuestra casa y… Le prendí fuego. Por desgracia, esa estupida de Alice estaba en el jardín y vio como prendía fuego a la casa. Entonces, el jefe me ordeno que durmiera a Alice con uno de mis venenos y eso es lo que hice. No volví a saber mas de ti, Layton. Me encargaron la misión de vigilar que Alice no despertara y entonces se me ocurrió la idea de meter a Alice en una maquina congeladora y hacerle creer que estábamos 30 años atrás en el tiempo. Cuando la desperté hace escasos meses, los suficientes para que los habitantes de mi ciudad natal odiaran a muerte a Alice por culpa de rumores falsos, le hice creer toda esa farsa. Pero añadí algo mas: le dije a esta idiota que si obedecía mis ordenes durante un año entero, le llevaría de vuelta contigo, Layton. Y aquí esta. A cambio, ella me dijo que podía quedarme con lo que quisiera, y ya se que es lo que quiero… Vuestras vidas.

- ¡Estas loca! ¡No permitiré que le hagas mas daño a Alice!

- ¿En serio? ¿Y que piensas hacer?

- No te voy a dejar pasar, Beltran.

- Como quieras. Entonces… Muere.

De pronto, Beltran saco de un bolsillo una pistola que tenia escondida.

- ¡No, por favor, no le hagas daño a Hershel!

- ¡El lo ha escogido! ¡Ahora, muere, si es lo que deseas!

- ¡No pienso morir! ¡Puedes dispararme todas la balas que quieras, que no pienso morir!

- ¡Pues entonces, toma!

Disparo. Me dio en un pulmón. Apenas podía respirar. Caí al suelo, sacando sangre por la boca. Alice gritaba. Decía que iba a buscar ayuda, que lograría salvarme. No fue así. Beltran, aprovechando que Alice estaba atenta a mi herida, le disparo por la espalda y le dio en el estomago. Cayo sobre mi. Sentía que era el fin. Todo se oscurecía. Todo. No podía respirar. Intentaba tragar aire pero era inútil. Beltran se reía de nuestro destino. De este horrible destino. Se acabo.

- A-Alice…

Intentaba hablar como podía.

- Lo siento, Hershel… Te he fallado…

- No, todo ha estado… Culpa mía…

- ¿C-Crees que vamos a ir hacia donde están papa y mama?

- … Si. Tu si.

- ¿Y tu?

- No puedo… Por favor, perdóname.

- … No, ¡no puedo permitir que te quedes solo!

Alice perdió mucha mas sangre.

- ¡Alice!

Y al final… Mi corazón dejo de latir.


	29. Chapter 29

Puzle 28: El despertar de numero 6

Beltran estaba riendo sola en esa sala, contemplando como Alice sufría una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

- ¡Ni te esfuerces, Alice, que no vas a sobrevivir de esta! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, jaa!

- M-Maldita…

- Lo mejor será que no hables, a no ser que desees que el espectáculo acabe rápido…

- ¡BELTRAN!

De pronto, apareció un tipo encapuchado que vestía de color blanco.

- ¡M-Managizo!

- ¡Beltran, te dije que lo quería vivo!

- ¿Q-Que? P-Pero… He pensado… Que…

- ¡NADA DE PEROS! ¡UNA ORDEN ES UNA ORDEN!

- P-Perdóneme, gran Managizo…

- Tu ya no me sirves de nada, Beltran.

- ¿Q-Que?

- Largate… ¡AHORA!

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡He pasado toda mi vida soportando tus ordenes! ¡Quiero que me digas que he hecho mal!

- 6…

- ¿Que?

- Yo lo que quería… Era el poder de numero 6.

- No entiendo. ¿Que quiere decir?

- Te lo explicare. Hace tiempo, yo ya tenia en cuenta de que tus planes saldrían mal, por eso, quise aprovecharme. Ese tipo de ahí, el que has matado, tenia en su interior un poder de magnitud incalculable.

- P-Pero todavía puede conseguir el poder ese, ¿no?

- ¡No, idiota! ¡Cuando una persona muere, su alma se desprende de su cuerpo inmediatamente! ¡Y ese poder estaba escondido dentro de su alma! Pero igualmente, no has comprobado si esta muerto… ¿Verdad?

- N-No.

- Bien, voy a comprobar si la has fastidiado o no.

Entonces, ese tipo se acerco a mi, pero Alice, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, se levanto y se puso delante suyo.

- N-No… No le toques…

- Aparta del medio, miñata.

Y sin ningún miramiento, golpeo a Alice y esta salio disparada contra el suelo, lo que hizo que se golpeara la cabeza y se desmayara. Entonces, el llego hasta mi, y puso su oído sobre mi pecho. Pasaron unos segundos.

- Bien, parece que no te matare, Beltran. Sigue vivo.

- Menos mal…

Entonces, empecé a notar como mi cuerpo empezaba a arder. De pronto, me di cuenta de que mis heridas se estaban curado. Notaba una fuerte presión sobre mi. Mi cuerpo empezó a actuar por si solo. Me puse de pie.

- ¿Hmm? Vaya, parece que has despertado.

- Maldito…

- ¿Que?

¡Esa no era mi voz! ¡Alguien estaba controlándome!

- Vas a sufrir mi furia, maldito…

De pronto, la presión aumento. Mi cuerpo estaba cambiando de forma.

- Vaya… Parece que has despertado… Numero 6…

- ¡Como te has atrevido a hacerle daño a Alice!

- Así que es por esa niña, ¿eh? ¿Y si te digo que voy a matarla antes de que puedas salvarla?

- No te atreverás.

- Si que lo haré.

El salio corriendo hacia Alice. Entonces, la presión llego a ser tan fuerte, que empecé a gritar. Entonces el se paro. Y cuando me di cuenta… Tenia unas señales violetas extrañas en el rostro, me habían salido unas enormes garras y sentía como si me hubiera vuelto muchísimo mas fuerte.

- Que empiece… ¡La batalla final!


	30. Chapter 30

Puzle 29: ¡No te dejare escapar!

La lucha acababa de empezar y ya parecía que se estuviera acabando. Fue visto y no visto. Yo estaba al borde de la muerte.

(Momentos antes…)

- ¡No permitiré que le hagas daño a Alice! ¡Te ha quedado claro, maldito!

- Vamos, tranquilízate… Pronto vas a estar bajo mi poder.

- Que te lo has creído. Entonces fui a atacarle, pero el se me adelanto y cojio a Alice.

- Serás…

- Si no te entregas tranquilito, matare a la niña.

- ¡Como puedes atreverte a hacer algo así! ¡No tienes corazón!

- Mira quien habla, el que no puede controlar su dolor.

- ¿Que?

- Tu poder destructivo es tan grande porque has sufrido durante toda tu vida. ¡Tu, numero 6, eres la reencarnación de todo el dolor que había dentro de Layton!

- ¡CÁLLATE Y DEJA IR A ALICE!

Entonces, mis ojos cambiaron de color a un rojo potente, y mi fuerza aumento considerablemente.

- ¡ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO! ¡VAMOS, AUMENTA TU PODER! ¡QUIERO VER HASTA DONDE PUEDES LLEGAR!

- ¡AHORA MISMO TE LO ENSEÑO, CRETINO!

Entonces me abalancé hacia el dispuesto a cortarlo a mil pedazos con mis garras. Pero entonces puso a Alice delante suyo y eso me obligo cambiar de estrategia. Salte por encima de el y di la vuelta para atacarle por la espalda. Pero el se giro rápidamente y no me dio tiempo a reaccionar. Puso a Alice delante suyo de nuevo, y atravesé a Alice con mis garras. Entonces, el se aparto, dejando caer a Alice al suelo.

- ¿Has viso lo que has hecho? Yo no la he matado, has sido tu, nadie mas.

- A-Alice… C-Contéstame, por favor…

Entonces mi cuerpo volvió a la normalidad. Volvía a ser yo mismo… Pero con las manos manchadas por la sangre de Alice.

- ¿Has visto que divertido? Ahora solo me falta acabar contigo, extraer tu poder, y ya esta.

- Alice… Ha muerto… Por mi culpa…

Las lagrimas no podían parar de correr por mi rostro. Esa gran sensación de culpabilidad… Ese dolor… No podía parar de mirar el cuerpo frió de Alice. Y entonces, sin hacer ruido, ese misterioso encapuchado se puso detrás mío… Y me atravesó con su espada. Pero, me atravesó por el estomago, cosa que solo haría que muriera lenta y dolorosamente.

- ¿Como te sientes ahora que sabes que vas a volver con tu familia?

- ¿D-De que esas hablando?

Entonces empecé a vomitar sangre. La hemorragia era demasiado grande. Me quedaban solo 3 minutos de vida aproximadamente. Entonces, caí rendido al suelo, esperando mi final.

- Bien, ahora, antes de que mueras, voy a extraer tu alma para así poseer todo tu poder. Entonces, me puso una maquina extraña en el pecho y empecé a notar que mi fuerza disminuía. De pronto, una gran bola de luz salio de mi pecho.

- ¡Al fin, después de 30 años, tengo en mi poder el alma de Layton! ¡Muajajajaja!

No podía permitir esto. No, ese no podía ser el final. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, gire la cabeza hacia Alice, para ver por ultima vez su lindo rostro. Varias lagrimas recorrieron mi rostro por ultima vez.

- Bien, Layton, ahora que ya tengo lo que deseaba, ¿tienes un ultimo deseo?

- Si…

Puse una de mis manos en el pecho de Alice.

- Si yo muero, deseo que Alice siga viva.

- Como si eso fuera posible.

- Lo es.

- ¿Que?

Entonces mi alma salio disparada hacia el pecho de Alice y se introdujo dentro de ella.

- ¡NO! ¡¿MALDITO, LO TENIAS TOTALMENTE PENSADO, EH?

Antes de que ese tipo se abalanzara hasta mi, todas las heridas de Alice se curaron y despertó. Alice, al ver que estaba viva se levanto de golpe, y entonces, pudo ver como estaba a punto de morir.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡P-Pero, que te ha ocurrido!

- A-Alice… Yo…

- ¡No hables! ¡Debo llevarte a un hospital! O sino… Tu podrías…

- Alice, ya no hay esperanza para mi… Es mi final. Sin un alma en mi cuerpo no puedo vivir durante mucho tiempo mas…

- ¿Que? ¿Ese tipo te ha robado el alma?

- N-No… Yo te la he dado…

- ¿Que?

- Te he dado mi alma… Para que pudieras seguir viviendo.

- Quieres decir que… ¿Tu alma esta dentro de mi?

- S-Si… Ugh…

Me desmaye.

- ¡OH, NO! ¡P-POR FAVOR, DESPIERTA!

Alice empezó a llorar.

- ¡NO QUIERO VIVIR SIN TI! ¡NO LO DESEO! ¡POR FAVOR, NO TE VAYAS!

Podía escuchar a lo lejos la voz de Alice. Entonces, desde el interior de Alice, a trabes de mi alma, le dije:

- Tu eres fuerte, Alice. Se que podrás seguir adelante. Además, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, a pesar de que no puedas verme, yo estaré contigo. Siempre.

Entonces Alice puso sus manos sobre su pecho.

- Es cierto, vas a estar conmigo. Y, en realidad, las personas solo mueren… Cuando son olvidadas. Por lo tanto, tu siempre vas a estar vivo… En mis dulces recuerdos.

- Veo que lo has entendido… Eso me hace muy feliz.

Y antes de morir, le di a Alice mi ultima sonrisa. La sonrisa mas preciosa de todas. Puse mi mano sobre la calida mejilla de Alice por ultima vez y lo ultimo que pude sentir fue que Alice agarro con fuerza mi mano y note muchas lagrimas en mi rostro, tanto mías… Como de Alice.


	31. Chapter 31

Puzle 30: La ayuda llega tarde

- Vamos, Beltran, aquí ya no tenemos nada que hacer.  
- S-Si, jefe… Por cierto…  
- ¿Si?  
- ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?  
- Yo ya tenia un as guardado en la manga. Por desgracia lo use antes de tiempo… Y ahora solo lo tengo para emergencias…  
- ¿Y cual es ese "as" que tiene guardado?  
- Pues es… De pronto, se escucharon ruidos de fondo. Eran las voces de Remi, Luke y algunas personas mas. Cuando llegaron a la sala, se acercaro todos hacia donde estábamos yo y Alice.  
- ¿¡Alice, que ha ocurrido!  
- No lo se del todo bien, pero tenemos que salvar a Layton.  
- ¿P-Pero que le ha ocurrido?  
- Creo que ha estado luchando con ese tipo de ahí detrás…  
- Ahora eso no importa… ¡Inspector, avise a una ambulancia, rápido!  
- ¡S-Si, ahora mismo!  
- ¡Pero si es el tipo de antes!  
- ¿Eh? ¿Alice, conoces al inspector Growski?  
- ¡Claro que si, el me trajo aquí! ¿Por cierto, como sabíais donde estábamos?  
- ¡Muy fácil!  
Entonces Luke abrió su bolsa. De ella salio el perro de Alice, Rayo.  
- ¡Rayo! ¡Ya no me acordaba de ti!  
- "¡Guau, guau!"  
Entonces, todos sintieron una presencia extraña acercándose… Era Descole, que se había quedado detrás, que se acercaba con una espada en la mano.  
- M-Matar… A todos… Los testigos…  
- ¡D-Descole! ¡Q-Que estas haciendo!  
- M-Matar…  
- ¡C-Creo que ha perdido el control!  
- ¡No, mirad!  
Alice señalo a Beltran, que estaba detrás con un mando a distancia.  
- ¡Beltran lo esta controlando!  
- ¡Como has podido hacerle eso a Descole!  
De pronto, Beltran pulso un botón. Descole se paro en seco.  
- ¿Q-Que ocurre?  
- … M… Ma…  
- ¿Eh?  
- ¡MATAR!  
- ¡HUID DE AQUÍ!  
- ¡CUIDADO!  
- ¡SOCORRO!  
Entonces, Descole cojio a Luke y lo apunto con la espada.  
- ¡TODOS QUIETOS O SINO MATO AL NIÑO!  
- ¡OH, NO!  
- ¡QUE VAMOS A HACER AHORA!  
- ¡MUAJAJAJAJA! ¡VAMOS, ATREVEOS A ATACAR AHORA!  
- Maldita Beltran…  
- De alguna manera esta controlando a Descole. Tenemos que descubrir como.  
- ¿Debajo del sombrero?  
- No, se lo quitaba para dormir…  
- Pensemos… Algo que no se quita… Hmm…  
- No tengo ni idea, Alice…  
- ¡Ya lo tengo!  
- ¿De verdad?  
- Si… ¡Beltran!  
- ¿Si?  
- Lo que controla a Descole es… La mascara que lleva puesta, ¿verdad?  
- Muy agudo, Alice… Pero dime, ¿como piensas quitársela?  
- Muy fácil. Que mate a Luke.  
- ¿Queeee?  
- ¿Estas loca?  
- ¡Vamos, Descole, matalo!  
- C-Claro… U-Ugh…  
- ¿Eh?  
De pronto, Descole empezó a actuar de forma extraña. Parecía como si su cuerpo estuviera dividido en dos y estuviera luchando contra si mismo.  
- D-Debo matarlo… ¡No, tu nunca harías eso! ... ¡Cállate! ...¡No, hazlo tu! ... ¡No, tu! … ¡Llevas 20 años controlándome! ¡Creo que merezco recuperar mi cuerpo! ... ¡No! ¡Ni hablar! … ¡Suelta al niño!  
Entonces Descole dejo caer a Luke.  
- Q-Que miedo…  
De golpe, Descole cayo al suelo siguiendo con su lucha interna. Por otro lado, el mando a distancia de Beltran estaba reaccionando de forma rara, haciendo ruidos muy extraños.  
- ¡Sal de mi cuerpo de una vez! … ¡Ni hablar! ¡Recuerda que yo soy producto de tu odio! … Pero yo… … ¿Si? … ¡Yo ya no odio a Layton! ¡Descubrí la verdad! ¡Y el único que ha cometido un error aquí soy yo! … ¡BASTA! … ¡BASTA YA! ¡VETE DE MI CUERPO DE UNA VEEEZ! ¡AAAAAH!  
Entonces Descole cojio su mascara e intento quitársela. Su otro yo, en cambio, lo intentaba evitar. Pero entonces logro quitársela y cuando lo hizo, el mando de Beltran exploto. Entonces, Descole cayo rendido al suelo. Y nadie de los que estaban allí sabían que iba a suceder después. 


	32. Chapter 32

Puzle 31: La verdadera identidad de Descole

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Creí que no tendría suficiente fuerza de voluntad para deshacerse del controlador mental! Mejor me voy de aquí…  
Beltran, la cual había fracasado con su plan, cojio otro mando a distancia y lo pulso. Entonces, un gran agujero se abrió en el suelo y ella y su jefe cayeron a través de el. Por supuesto, eso era una vía de escape y ellos huyeron. Entonces, el inspector Growski volvió.  
- Ya he avisado a una ambulancia y… ¡Oh, dios mío, y ahora que le ha ocurrido a ese! ¿Que hace inconsciente en el suelo?  
- Yo, la verdad, no lo se…  
- ¿Lo intentamos despertar?  
- ¿Y si en realidad todo es una trampa?  
- No tiene lógica… Además, antes no parecía que Descole estuviera actuando…  
- ¿Recordáis lo que decía? Eso es lo que me extraña mas…  
- Si, tienes razón, Remi… Recuerdo que ha dicho que ya no odiaba al profesor, que había descubierto la verdad…  
- ¿Que verdad?  
- Quizás el y el profesor ya se conocían en el pasado…  
- Podría ser…  
- Ugh…  
- ¡Eh, mirad, esta despertando!  
- ¿Q-Que ha ocurrido?  
- ¿Descole, estas bien?  
- ¿Descole? ¿Que nombre es ese?  
- ¿Que? ¿No sabes ni tu propio nombre?  
- Ay, ay, ay… Creo que tiene amnesia…  
- ¿P-Porque llevo puesta esta ropa tan rara?  
- Pues es la que siempre llevas…  
- Vaya…  
Entonces Descole se quito el sombrero y la capa, y en esos momentos, parecía una persona normal y corriente. Tenia el pelo de color rojo y los ojos negros, además, ahora parecía mas… Simpático.  
- Entonces dinos, si no te llamas Descole, ¿cual es tu nombre?  
- ¿Mi nombre? Pues es…  
- Ay, que quizás si que tiene amnesia…  
- ¡Claro que recuerdo mi nombre! Me llamo…  
- ¿Si?  
- ¿P-Podéis parar de interrumpirme?  
- ¡Ups, perdón!  
- Me llamo Lando.  
- ¿Lando? Pues no se porque, ese nombre me suena…  
- ¡Claro, yo se quien eres!  
- ¿D-De verdad, inspector?  
- ¡Si, fue mi primer caso! Un chico llamado Lando Arcore falleció dentro de unas ruinas.  
- Ese soy yo, pero realmente no he muerto, estoy aquí.  
- Que raro… ¿Que te ocurrió?  
- Pues veréis… ¿Decidme, en que año estamos?  
- Pues estamos en (…).  
- ¿QUE? N-No puede ser…  
- Pues si, lo es…  
- … La ultima fecha que recuerdo es de hace 20 años…  
- ¿QUEEE? ¿20 AÑOS?  
- Si… ¿P-Por cierto, quien es ese tipo de ahí? N-No estará… ¿Muerto, por casualidad?  
- ¡Claro que no, el profesor no puede morir!  
- ¿Profesor? ¿Es que tu no eres su hijo?  
- ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo soy el aprendiz numero uno del profesor Layton!  
- ¿L-Layton has dicho?  
Entonces, se puso totalmente pálido.  
- ¿Si, porque?  
- N-No me fastidies… Sin el pelo a lo afro no lo reconocía… ¡Decidme, que le ha ocurrido!  
- T-Tranquilízate… ¿De que conoces al profesor?  
- Y-Yo… ¡Yo soy su mejor amigo!  
- ¿Queeee? ¡P-Pero si en una ocasión estuviste a punto de matarlo!  
- ¿M-Matar a Hershel? ¡Yo nunca haría eso!  
- ¡Ah, claro, que entonces eras Descole! Después te llevaron a la cárcel…  
- ¿H-He estado en la cárcel? ¡P-Por favor, contadme mas! ¿Que locuras he cometido cuando estaba fuera de control?  
- ¿P-Pero no ibas a contarnos que te ocurrió a ti?  
- ¡Eso ahora no importa! ¡Por favor, decidme que he hecho!  
Entonces escuchamos el sonido de la ambulancia. Varios médicos entraron en la sala y se llevaron a Layton al hospital. Nos dijeron que no teníamos que preocuparnos por nada, que se iba a poner bien. Entonces, el inspector se separo del grupo, y todos los demás fuimos andando hacia el hospital general a ver como iba Layton.


	33. Chapter 33

Puzle 32: El fin (¿Seguro?)

De camino hacia el hospital…  
- ¡AAAH!  
- ¿Luke, que ocurre?  
- ¡Ya lo recuerdo!  
- ¿El que?  
- ¿Remi, no te acuerdas?  
- ¿Acordarme de que?  
- ¡De hace unos años!  
- ¿De hace unos años?  
- ¡Si, cuando investigamos la mascara esa!  
- ¡Ah, ya! Que.  
- ¿C-Como que que? Ah, claro, que tu habías ido a Londres a investigar…  
- ¿Es que me perdí algo importante?  
- ¡Claro que si! El profesor y yo investigamos unas cuantas cosas…  
- ¿Como por ejemplo?  
- Lo que sucedió hace 20 años…  
- ¿Eh? Me he perdido, ¿que quieres decir?  
- Emm… No, nada, nada…  
- ¡Vamos, cuenta Luke!  
- ¡NO!  
- B-Bueno… Vale…  
Y siguieron andando hacia el hospital. Allí preguntaron sobre mi estado. Les dijeron que yo me encontraba bien, que en 1 mes ya podría salir del hospital. Todos se pusieron muy contentos. Remi, Luke y Alice llegaron hasta mi habitación. Yo por suerte ya había recobrado el sentido. Todos saltaron encima mío. Y me hicieron daño, pero eso ahora no importaba. Les pregunte por Descole, pero ellos no me dijeron nada. Decían que le habían hecho la promesa de que no me dijeran nada de lo que había sucedido, que me lo diría en persona. Por otro lado, Luke recibió una llamada de sus padres diciendo que esperara en Londres, porque iban a mudarse otra vez hacia Londres. El se puso muy contento. Luego Remi me contó que ella tenia pensado volver a ser mi asistente. Yo le dije que por supuesto. Y ella también se puso muy contenta. Alice dijo que se quedaría a vivir conmigo haciéndose pasar por mi "hija desaparecida misteriosamente hace años de la cual yo no tenia ni idea de su existencia". Flora volvió de sus vacaciones de Saint Mistere y al encontrarse a Luke se puso muy contenta de verlo de nuevo. Entonces, le presentamos a Remi y le contamos lo que había sucedido durante esos últimos días, igual que la historia sobre yo y Alice. Flora se puso muy contenta por nuestro reencuentro. Y entonces, todos juntos, empezamos una nueva vida mucho mejor que la anterior, sin problemas, sin dolor… Sin nada malo, vaya… ¡Ah, por cierto! Logre recuperar mi alma. Esta salio del cuerpo de Alice y volvió al mío, ya que un cuerpo no puede soportar la fuerza de 2 almas a la vez… Aunque había algo que me hacia mala espina…  
(En otro lugar de Inglaterra…)  
- ¿Cual será nuestro próximo objetivo, jefe? Ahora que todo el asunto con Layton ha desaparecido ya no tenemos nada que hacer…  
- Tonterías, Beltran. Lo de Layton todavía no ha acabado, porque aun no he logrado hacerme con su alma… Con su poderosa alma…  
- ¿Porque le interesa tanto?  
- ¿Es que no viste el poder de numero 6? Con toda esa fuerza, podría someter al mundo entero al mandato que yo quisiera con un solo dedo.  
- ¿Tan poderoso es?  
- Claro, porque tu no has visto como es su aspecto realmente.  
- ¿Eh? ¿A que se refiere, jefe?  
- Jajaja… Pronto lo veras, Beltran… Muy pronto lo veras…  
Fin, pero… Continuara.


	34. Chapter 34

Puzle extra: La visita

Cuando al fin logre salir del hospital Alice insistió en que la llevara a ver un sitio. Decía que quería ir a verles, y a pesar de que ella sabia perfectamente que esa visita nos iba a doler a los dos, dijo que estaría mejor yendo a verles… Pero no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a suceder… Alice y yo nos pusimos en marcha hacia ese lugar en donde había pasado tantos malos momentos… Ese lugar en el cual se me partió el corazón en 2… Ese lugar… Llegamos a la puerta. Alice estaba muy pensativa.  
- Alice, ¿seguro que estas bien? Si quieres podemos volver a casa…  
- No… Tengo que verlo… Tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos… Por favor, tengo que hacerlo… Ya se que para ti es duro… Pero esta vez estamos los dos juntos, y no va a pasar nada malo, ya lo veras.  
- … ¿Realmente estas segura?  
- … Si… Pero si quieres tu puedes volver, ya vendré mas tarde…  
- Ni hablar, no puedo dejarte aquí sola, y menos en esta situación…  
- … G-Gracias.  
Entonces pasamos por debajo de esa puerta oscura… Para entrar… En el cementerio de Londres… Alice me dijo que quería ver con sus propios ojos las tumbas de nuestros padres… Aunque para mi hayan pasado 30 años, para ella solo han pasado unos meses y es muy duro aceptar que no va a volver a verlos mas… Además, sus recuerdos también van a ir desapareciendo de su memoria… Pero no pienso dejar que sufra… No como me ocurrió a mi… En unos minutos ya habíamos llegado hasta delante de las tumbas.  
- Son estas, Alice…  
- Ya veo… Entonces todo es real…  
- Por desgracia, así es…  
Hubo mucho silencio en ese lugar… De tanto en tanto, Alice lloraba un poco, pero se le pasaba en seguida…  
- Por cierto…  
- ¿Si, Alice?  
- Tu eres el que ha…

- ¿Tu eres el que ha plantado tantas flores aquí?  
- … ¿Tanto se nota?  
- Si. ¿Seguro que cada año plantas una nueva, a que si?  
- Pues si…  
- Y… ¿Porque las plantas?  
- ¿No es evidente?  
- No, la mayoría de gente no las planta, sino que las trae…  
- Ya, pero mira a tu alrededor… Dime cuantas tumbas son tan coloridas como estas.  
- 2 mas a parte de estas… Parece que alguien te ha copiado la idea…  
- No, las de esas tumbas también las he plantado yo.  
- ¿Y quienes están enterrados allí?  
- Mi mejor amigo y la mujer que mas he querido en mi vida…  
- "¡Glups!" ¡L-Lo siento! No lo sabia…  
- No pasa nada. Igualmente ya lo he superado.  
- … ¿Seguro?  
- Si.  
- …¿De verdad? No me estarás mintiendo…  
- ¡Claro que no! ¡Un verdadero caballero nunca miente!  
- Jeje. ¿Desde cuando eres tan elegante? ¡Ni te reconozco! ¡Jajaja!  
- ¡Desde hace unos 20 años! ¡Jajaja!  
- ¡Que bien!  
- ¿Eh? ¿Porque?  
- ¡Has sonreído! ¡Seguro que papa y mama están muy contentos!  
- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Quieres que volvamos a casa?  
- ¡Claro! Por cierto, ¿no podríamos comprar algo que chocolate por el camino?  
- ¿Eh? ¿Para que lo quieres?  
- ¡Para levantar el animo! ¡Para que sino!  
- De acuerdo.  
- Pero que no sea chocolate negro, que no me gusta…  
- Vale, tranquila, lo escoges tu.  
- ¡Bien! ¡Muchísimas gracias!  
La verdad es que desde que Alice se reincorporo en mi vida, que me siento mas feliz. No se porque será, pero… Da igual, lo que importa ahora es que todo va a ir bien, nada mas.


End file.
